PASIÓN EN VENECIA
by marcelw
Summary: Bella Swan cuando llega al hogar de una hermosa cortesana se enfrenta a una trágica escena: la dama ha sido asesinada, con la daga de armas de Edward Cullen, un apuesto aristócrata famoso por sus audaces aventuras y sus conquistas románticas. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Summary

**Pasión en Venecia**

**Isabella Swan, brillante y hermosa hija de un famoso médico, desafía las convenciones de su época practicando la medicina entre los pobres de su ciudad. Cuando llega al hogar de una joven cortesana se encuentra frente a una escena trágica: la dama ha sido asesinada, apuñalada con una daga que ostenta el escudo de armas de Edward Cullen, un apuesto aristócrata, famoso en Bretaña y en todo Europa por sus audaces aventuras y sus conquistas románticas. Con la daga en sus manos, Bella levanta la vista para encontrarse con Edward Cullen en persona. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward llega a la conclusión de que ha pescado a la asesina in fraganti. Bella por su parte desconfía de Edward y lo supone culpable del sangriento homicidio. Decidido a no perderla de vista, Edward la lleva hasta su palacio, donde anuncia a toda la sociedad veneciana que ella es su prometida. Y mientras la inteligente Bella advierte que el plan les permitirá determinar la identidad del verdadero asesino, a la vez le resulta casi intolerable seguir siendo "prisionera" de ese noble autoritario aunque irresistiblemente sensual. Moviéndose con recelo entre secretos, traiciones y susurros de deseo, Bella se convierte en la pieza clave de una conspiración en la que el amor puede constituir la única esperanza… el mayor de los peligros.**

**Espero más tardar mañana subirles el primer capítulo. Besos**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Milord; desde luego, no esperaba verlo aquí -Bella levantó la vista hasta la imponente figura del hombre que ocupaba el vano de la puerta y estornudó.

Edward Cullen, Conte d' Aosto, mostraba una expresión estupefacta impropia de él.

-Diría que no -atinó finalmente a responder, con los ojos clavados en la daga ensangrentada en la mano de la mujer. Incluso en su condición de observador experimentado, le resultaba difícil comprender la escena que tenía frente a él. La habitación estaba lujosamente decorada; cortinas de seda color melocotón bordadas con flores doradas flanqueaban las altas ventanas, y el suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras orientales de exquisitos tonos pastel. El centro lo ocupaba un enorme lecho con un edredón de la misma seda de las cortinas. Tendido sobre él se encontraba el cuerpo apenas cubierto de la cortesana Tanya Denali, de quien podría haberse creído que dormía pacíficamente, de no ser por la roja herida de arma blanca que le cruzaba el pecho. De pie junto a ella, cubierta de sangre y empuñando una daga, se hallaba la mujer que acababa de hablarle.

Cruzaron las miradas, y un denso silencio cayó sobre la habitación mientras cada uno contemplaba el semblante del otro. El momento cesó bruscamente cuando ella volvió a estornudar, dos veces.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -preguntó por fin ella, apartando los ojos de su rostro. Los asesinos, pensó Bella, realmente deberían tener una mirada más dura.

-Podría hacerle la misma pregunta.

-Diría que es más que obvio -Bella estornudó y trató de devolver a su mirada una expresión irritada.

Él la miró con idéntica irritación, sorprendido por su franqueza.

-Sí, supongo que lo es pero, ¿qué la movió a asesinarla?

Por primera vez Bella cayó en la cuenta del aspecto que debía ofrecer. En la mano derecha sostenía la daga ensangrentada que había sacado del corazón de Tanya, y su vestido estaba manchado con esa misma sangre tras sus fallidos intentos de salvar a la muchacha. La situación parecía casi cómica, pensó, mientras se secaba la chorreante nariz con la manga, hasta que de pronto recordó la divisa que había en la empuñadura de la daga. Osadamente miró a Edward directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo la empuñadura del arma entre ambos.

-¿No debería estar yo preguntándole precisamente eso, milord? Se trataba sin lugar a dudas de su escudo de armas reproducido ostentosamente con rubíes y esmeraldas en el mango de la daga.

Edward se encogió de hombros, apartando los ojos de la chillona recreación de su blasón para volver a posarlos en el pequeño rostro ovalado de Bella.

-Ciertamente, no es mía. Es cierto que ése es mi escudo de armas, pero jamás haría hacer un objeto tan vulgar y aparatoso.

-Me temo, milord -Bella estornudó-, que el buen gusto no es una defensa adecuada -volvió a estornudar-, contra una acusación de asesinato -trató de sostener su mirada mientras estornudaba cinco veces más en rápida sucesión-. Tal vez si me dijera qué está haciendo aquí...

-Desde luego, ése no es asunto de su incumbencia, _signorina, _pero recibí un llamado urgente de Tanya.

Sin dejarse intimidar por el tono glacial de Edward, destinado a dejarla apabullada en un rincón, Bella arremetió con más preguntas.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué decía, exactamente?

Edward se sintió indignado consigo mismo. Había respondido a sus primeras preguntas sin siquiera pensarlo, reaccionando instintivamente ante cierta clase de autoridad que emanaba naturalmente de ella, y ahora ya estaba haciéndolo otra vez. Supo que debía ser otra persona la que extrajo la nota de entre los pliegues de su túnica, la desdobló y se la extendió a su desconocida inquisidora.

-Tenga, aquí puede verla -lo que en él había de beligerante entregó a Bella la carta para que la leyera cuidadosamente.

Bella volvió a estornudar, arrugando la frente. La carta estaba escrita en clara letra cursiva sobre un delicado papel, ligeramente perfumado, llevaba la firma de Tenya, y en ella solicitaba la inmediata presencia del Conte d' Aosto en su casa. Bella sostuvo el papel a la luz, lo examinó, y lo devolvió al hombre cobrizo e increíblemente guapo que tenía delante.

-¿Se la entregaron en su propia mano? -Edward asintió. Bella frunció el entrecejo, y estornudó-. Entonces, ciertamente, no es usted culpable -sus ojos fueron de la nota que todavía sostenía en una mano a la daga que empuñaba en la otra-. Y sin embargo realmente parece que alguien está tratando de acusarlo. Pero, ¿quién? ¿O será a mí a quien tratan de inculpar? -estornudó-. Quizá si nosotros tratáramos...

Edward hizo a un lado la hostilidad y volvió a su habitual modo de ser lacónico y distante, esforzándose por mostrarse aún más glacial que de costumbre como compensación a su anterior suavidad.

-No sabe el alivio que siento al saber que no soy culpable -la interrumpió ásperamente-, pero su razonamiento despierta mi curiosidad y su uso del pronombre "nosotros" me provoca una leve alarma. No tengo idea de quién cree ser usted, menos aún quién es realmente; ciertamente, no veo para qué puedo necesitar a una signorina que acaba de salir de la escuela. Le puedo asegurar que _nosotros _no vamos a hacer nada.

Sus palabras, destinadas a causar escozor, alcanzaron su objetivo. Bella se encogió, acobardada, pero no porque el tono del hombre fuera frío como el viento del norte, sino por el tono condescendiente con que la había llamado "signorina", como si la desafiara a desobedecer su impresionante y sofisticada persona. ¡Por Santa Bárbara, qué arrogante era! A Bella no le cupo ninguna duda de que usaba ese mismo tono para espantar a las jóvenes casaderas que lo acosaban para casarse con él. En lo que a ella se refería, no tenía ningún interés en el matrimonio, en verse sometida a algún patán idiota que dilapidara su fortuna en las apuestas y la condenara a tener un hijo cada año. Pero le molestó que su deseo le otorgara al altanero y poderoso Conte d' Aosto el derecho de hablarle en ese tono injuriante y condescendiente, recordándole con cada una de sus palabras que ella no era más que una mujer inexperta.

-Desde luego, tiene razón. De todas maneras, prefiero trabajar sola.

Furiosa, Bella había dejado el cuchillo y estaba lavándose las manos en una jofaina de porcelana. Más irritante aún que la arrogancia del conde era la propia rebelión que bullía en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse convencer tan fácilmente de la inocencia del hombre y, peor aún, sentir tanto alivio por ello? ¿En qué la afectaba a ella que el glacialmente cruel Conte d' Aosto fuera culpable o inocente, o acaudalado, o extremadamente guapo, con esas manos fuertes de airosos dedos largos...?

Su ensoñación se vio interrumpida por la voz del conde.

-Todavía no me ha dicho qué fue exactamente lo que la convenció de mi inocencia. La respuesta obvia sería que usted, quienquiera que sea, es la culpable -la miró acusadoramente.

Mientras volvía a estornudar, Bella trató de dar a su mirada una expresión de incredulidad.

-Milord, debe de estar bromeando -estornudó-. ¿Yo, una asesina?

¿Fue la sombra de una sonrisa lo que vio en sus labios? Que el diablo lo llevara si creía que podía dejarla allí con ese aspecto, bueno, de inocente.

-Nunca bromeo.

Incluso sin el despectivo tono de voz que él utilizó, Bella lo habría aceptado como cierto. Sabía que EdwardCullen, Conte d'Aosto, era uno de los más ricos, más apuestos, más aristocráticos -y menos buscados-, solteros de Venecia. Era conocido como el hombre de piedra, frío, distante, insensible. Tan sólo sus amigos más cercanos, los otros Arboretti, conocían la esencia vital que se escondía bajo ese frío exterior, y ni siquiera ellos recordaban ya muy bien cómo era. Durante los dos últimos años, Edward había sido una persona diferente. Tan brillante y eficiente como siempre, quizás incluso más, pero si anteriormente no había sido nunca un hombre muy proclive a la hilaridad, ahora nunca reía ni sonreía. Ni siquiera su hermano Jasper conseguía derretir el hielo que lo rodeaba, por más que lo intentara todos los días de esos dos años transcurridos desde el incidente. Edward parecía gozar manteniendo a todo el mundo emocionalmente a distancia, aterrorizando repetidamente a las jóvenes cuyas madres eran lo suficientemente presuntuosas como para intentar una posible alianza con él.

Pero Bella no era signorina de dejarse aterrorizar, se aseguró a sí misma, ni siquiera cuando una roca impávida la atusaba de asesinato sin ninguna razón. Enderezó los hombros, y reunió todo el coraje de sus veinticuatro años para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Milord -dijo-, como tantas mujeres de hoy en día a las que se considera indignas de recibir educación, Tanya era analfabeta. No era más capaz de escribirle esa carta que lo que yo lo soy de usar este cuchillo para quitar la vida a alguien -volvió a tomar la daga, estornudó dos veces y le apuntó con ella-. O, para el caso, de lo que usted sea de sentir algo a través de esa gruesa piel tan superior que tiene -estornudó tres veces en lo que pareció una rápida salva de cañonazos-. Por los ojos de Santa Lucía -exclamó finalmente Bella, exasperada-, ¿Cuál será la causa de estos malditos estornudos?

Dejó caer el cuchillo y dio la espalda al conde para volverse hacia la ventana, estornudando diez veces más sin parar. Mientras se secaba la goteante nariz y los ojos con la manga, contempló las gotas de lluvia que caían por los cristales, luchando por sofocar la creciente ola de rabia y frustración que la invadía. Entre la conmoción de descubrir un cadáver en lugar de su amiga, la audacia de ese hombre semi petrificado que la acusaba de asesinato, y la crueldad de su propia y traidora nariz, empeñada en hacerle hacer el ridículo frente a él, Bella sintió que su control emocional se extinguía rápidamente. No tenía que llorar, se advirtió a sí misma; no daría a esa piedra humana de pelo cobrizo el placer de verla llorar, ¡no, no, no, no lo iba a hacer! Edward observó el rostro de la joven reflejado en el cristal de la ventana, la batalla entre sus estornudos y sus emociones, y no se sintió en absoluto superior. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía impresionado por nadie ni por nada, que al principio no pudo identificar la sensación, pero a continuación tuvo que admitir, aunque a regañadientes, que la muchacha despertaba su admiración. La forma en que había deducido que él era inocente había sido sencilla y elegante, algo obvio que él mismo no habría advertido sino tras largas horas de cavilaciones. Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esta mujer insólitamente inteligente, a la vez que extraordinariamente bella, aunque ella parecía conocerlo. Incluso mientras pensaba que ella podía llegar a ser de enorme ayuda en la resolución del misterio de la muerte de Tanya, se descubrió apreciando la graciosa curva de su cuerpo que le daba la espalda, la forma en que un mechón de sus cabellos caía sobre su cuello, y...

¿Es que estaba volviéndose loco? Esta mujer probablemente fuera una asesina. Probablemente... hasta mentalmente estaba en complicidad con ella, infiltrando la semilla de la duda en una situación que, de otra manera, sería más que evidente. Si una mujer inteligente planeara un asesinato, ¿no pensaría en todo, incluso en un detalle tan nimio como ése de la escritura que jamás se le ocurriría a ningún hombre? La mente femenina era tan tortuosa que podía confiarse en que ellas pensarían en todo aquello que contribuyera a crear la ilusión de su inocencia y quitara la carga de responsabilidad de sus estrechos hombros. Había aprendido a fondo esa lección y jamás _-jamas- _volvería a dejarse embaucar, ni siquiera por alguien con hombros tan interesantes como la mujer que tenía delante.

¿Primero "admiración"? ¿Después "probablemente"? ¿Y ahora "hombros interesantes"? Esto no podía prolongarse. Él era superior y de piel gruesa, había dicho ella; él se lo demostraría.

-Es mi turno de hacer preguntas, preguntas simples que hasta una signorina como usted no debería tener problemas en responder. Comencemos por saber quién es usted.

Le había hablado a su espalda, y ella no se volvió para responderle.

-Me llamo -Bella estornudó, con cierta altivez, o así lo esperaba-, Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella, hija de...

Volvió a estornudar y Edward aprovechó el estornudo para interrumpirla.

-No siga, he oído hablar de su familia -si le sorprendió encontrar a una mujer de noble cuna cubierta de sangre en la casa de una cortesana y en pleno día, hizo honor a su reputación de piedra y no lo demostró. Su tono al reanudar el interrogatorio era indiferente, si bien ligeramente amenazante-. ¿Sería tan amable, signorina Swan, de decirme qué está haciendo aquí?

Había vuelto a usar esa palabra, diciendo "signorina" como si se refiriera a la última de las criaturas de la creación. Bella supo entonces que no podía, o mejor aún, no debía, decirle la verdad, lo que la dejaba ante dos opciones: podía negarse a responderle o podía decirle una mentira. Ella no había dicho una mentira en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando, de pequeña, y desobedeciendo órdenes estrictas, había tomado algunas hierbas de la caja de trabajo de su padre para preparar una medicina destinada a una niña pobre de su misma edad, ni más adelante, cuando había hurtado libros de anatomía a su inquilino para aprender las partes del cuerpo humano. En esas ocasiones y en cientos de otras semejantes que habían conformado su educación, Bella había reconocido el delito y había sido perdonada por su santo y comprensivo padre. Pero él ya no estaba, y el Conte d'Aosto parecía tan inconmovible como un pilar de granito.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Los estornudos eran ahora seguidos y furiosos, de modo que Bella trató de hablar a toda prisa para evitar tener que interrumpirse.

-Preferiría no responder a esa pregunta, milord d' Aosto -estornudó dos veces como si su título le provocara alergia, y continuó-: No veo qué relación puede tener con la muerte de esta pobre chica -estornudó-, ya que ya le he dicho que no soy -estornudó-, responsable -al escuchar esta brillante defensa tan airosamente subrayada por estornudos, Edward se encontró más cerca de la carcajada de lo que había estado en varios meses-. ¿Pasa algo malo, milord? Parece usted estar molesto.

La tentación de reírse desapareció tan bruscamente como había aparecido. Los ojos de Edward pasaron del color verde cristalino al gris, única señal exterior de su cambio de humor.

-Me temo, signorina -Edward se interrumpió para observar el efecto que la palabra tenía sobre ella. La venganza era francamente deliciosa-, que no puedo aceptar su negativa a responder, a pesar de su ferviente afirmación de inocencia. Le pregunto, ¿por qué debería creerle?

Bella respondió esta pregunta con otra.

-¿Qué motivo podría tener para asesinar a esta mujer?

-Las mujeres no necesitan motivos; sólo medios -citó Edward el odioso proverbio veneciano-. Será mejor que responda preguntas y no que las formule.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward había comenzado a contar sus estornudos. Ya iba por los doce cuando ella pudo volver a hablar.

-Entonces usted -estornudó, sumando trece-, haría mejor -catorce-, mi muy irreprochable y honorable conde -quince-, en formular preguntas dignas -dieciséis- de respuestas -Bella resopló, tratando de que el título sonara tan infame como le fue posible. Mientras hablaba comenzó a recoger sus cosas, echando mano a cualquier excusa para apartar sus ojos rebeldes del rostro del conde-. Realmente -diecisiete-, debería utilizar mejor su tiempo -dieciocho-, como trato yo -diecinueve-, de utilizar el mío: averiguando quién mató a Tanya Denali, y por qué -veinte-, quisieron -veintiuno- culparlo a usted -veintidós- del crimen.

Edward dejó de lado sus especulaciones, lo suficiente como para darle una gélida réplica.

-Además de interrogar a la principal sospechosa, o sea, la persona encontrada empapada con la sangre de la víctima sosteniendo el arma fatal sobre el cadáver, ¿qué propone que haga?

-Podría tratar de buscar la verdadera arma mortal, que ciertamente no es este juguete vulgar -Bella se concentró en reprimir un nuevo estornudo para poder ver el efecto que sus noticias tenían sobre él-. O tal vez podría pergeñar un plan para descubrir -estornudó-, a la persona deseosa de llegar hasta el extremo -hizo un gesto con la empuñadura cubierta de piedras preciosas de la daga mientras volvía a estornudar- de tratar de endilgarle este crimen.

Edward, que ya había llegado a contabilizar veinticinco, se negó a seguirle el juego pidiéndole que expusiera su temeraria afirmación acerca del arma. Tampoco tenía ninguna duda de que ella ya tenía un plan listo a ser implementado si él se mostraba dispuesto. Era lúcida e inteligente, esa pequeña asesina que estornudaba. E incluso aunque no fuera la responsable de esa muerte, era más que probable que pudiera conducirle hasta quien lo había hecho. Con su habitual perspicacia, Edward evaluó la situación y vio que Bella podía serle muy útil.

Realmente muy útil. Como un relámpago, vio que el asesinato era apenas una parte de ello, incluso tal vez la más pequeña. Perdió la cuenta de los estornudos de Bella cuando lo golpeó la potencia de su propia inspiración. Contemplando a la desafiante belleza que tenía frente a él, Edward percibió la manera perfecta de poner coto a las interminables presiones de Carlisle y Eleazar para que contrajera matrimonio. La verdad era que había sido por escapar a las arengas de sus tíos que se había apresurado a responder a la convocatoria de Tanya -o la de la chica Swan, o de quien fuera-, esa misma mañana. Y en ese momento, como por obra del destino, se le ofrecía una oportunidad para escapar de ellos para siempre. El plan que concibió en esos pocos segundos era -y se congratuló por ello-, gloriosamente simple y sin fallas. Si se comprometía con ese espécimen Swan de aspecto tan peligroso y la instalaba en su casa, estaba seguro de que en tres días -cuatro, a lo sumo-, Carlisle, Eleazar y los otros Arboretti estarían rogándole que rompiera el compromiso y retornara para siempre a su estilo de vida de soltero. Ya saboreaba el gusto de la victoria cuando volvió a hablar.

-La verdad es, signorina, que sí tengo un plan.

Se le estremeció la comisura de los labios, que era su versión de una sonrisa, cuando vio que Bella luchaba para no reaccionar violentamente ante su tono condescendiente. Sabía que ella sólo accedería a ceñirse a sus términos si se la incitaba a que lo hiciera; le sorprendió comprobar cuánto disfrutaba con la perspectiva de esa incitación. Además, cuanto más enfadada estuviera, tanto peor se comportaría ella, lo que aceleraría la puesta en marcha de su plan.

Bella aguardó a que él continuara, estornudando dos veces más en el silencio que siguió a las palabras del conde. Ese temblor en la comisura de sus labios le había señalado que el mencionado plan le resultaría, sin duda, desagradable, pero la muchacha distaba de acercarse siquiera a lo terrible que podría llegar a ser.

-Ah, comprendo, milord -se oyó decir tras lo que le pareció toda una eternidad, a pesar de que había decidido no alentarlo-, es usted tan inteligente como sostienen todos -estornudó-. Planea usted esperar que el cadáver se descomponga para que su problema, literalmente, desaparezca.

Edward no hizo caso de su pulla.

-Mi plan consiste en detenerla hasta que pueda explicar exactamente qué estaba haciendo aquí y me diga todo lo que sabe sobre Tanya. Puede hacerlo aquí y ahora. O le buscaré alojamiento, tan incómodo como sea posible, tenga la seguridad, en la mazmorra subterránea del Palacio hasta que esté dispuesta a responder. Piense en lo rápidamente que empeoraría allí ese resfriado suyo. Para no hablar de la reacción de su familia al enterarse de que usted ha sido encarcelada acusada de homicidio.

Bella empalideció. Su hermano había partido en otro de sus viajes relámpago, de modo que no habría nadie que la protegiera de la ira de sus tíos si ella volvía a mancillar el nombre de la familia. Si descubrían lo que ella realmente había ido a hacer en casa de Tanya, podía llegar a ser peor que ser acusada de homicidio. Se preguntó si el conde imaginaba siquiera el peso de lo que estaba proponiendo.

La joven se debatía en un auténtico conflicto, notó Edward con sorpresa. Quizá, consideró, era verdaderamente inocente. ¿Y si estaba acosando a una mujer inocente? Vaciló un instante, preguntándose si debía seguir adelante, entonces recordó que "inocencia" y "mujer" eran términos fundamentalmente antagónicos. Aunque fuera inocente de ese crimen, decidió, sin duda había cometido otros; además, esa boca de ella se había ganado un castigo.

Cuando juzgó que sus últimas palabras habían hecho suficiente impacto en ella, continuó hablando.

-Existe, sin embargo, otra alternativa, pero me temo que le parecerá aún menos agradable que las demás -y agregó, aparentemente tras reflexionarlo un momento-: Es una lástima, porque sería sumamente conveniente para mí. Pues verá, mi prioridad consiste en obtener de usted toda la información que sea posible. Si usted se instalara en mi casa, yo podría interrogarla a gusto... cuando o donde quisiera, y utilizando los medios de persuasión que se me antojaran. Tengo fama de contar con un personal temible.

Había algo decididamente amenazador en la forma en que Edward dijo esto último, pero Bella se negó a dejarse amedrentar por él o los rumores que circulaban sobre su leyenda. Tenía la convicción de que su casa no contenía nada más aterrador que un mayordomo morboso o un camarero libidinoso; un interrogatorio ofensivo en la casa de un conde no era nada, comparado con los horrores de las cárceles venecianas. Desde luego, estrictamente hablando, no era correcto que una dama sola pasara algunos días bajo el techo de un hombre soltero, pero era preferible a la infamia que debería enfrentar si era encarcelada por asesinato. Su familia podía incluso llegar a agradecerle esa valiosa relación social.

Bella estornudó y se preparó para saborear la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Edward cuando ella accediera a su proposición.

-A pesar de sus loables esfuerzos por asustarme para que no acepte, milord, diría que esta última opción es, decididamente, la mejor. Acepto -estornudó, acentuando el dramatismo de sus palabras finales-, con una condición.

Edward, que mantuvo una decepcionante expresión imperturbable, apenas levantó una ceja.

-No se imagina cómo me sorprende.

Bella pasó por alto el tono sarcástico.

-Me gustaría llevar conmigo el cuerpo de Tanya para examinarlo, en busca de un indicio acerca de cómo fue asesinada -estornudó-, y por quién.

Edward hizo una breve pausa, pensando; finalmente asintió.

-Creo que eso funcionará de maravillas. Si mantengo en secreto la posesión de ese cuerpo, puedo hacer circular la noticia de que Tanya ha desaparecido. Eso facilitará mis averiguaciones, e indudablemente las hará más provechosas -Edward, sumido en sus pensamientos, parecía hablar consigo mismo. Bella creyó que se había olvidado de su presencia hasta que un violento estornudo atrajo la atención del conde.

-Bueno -dijo él entonces, enfrentándola-, arreglado, entonces. Enviaré a mi hombre de confianza, Giorgio, con la góndola para que venga por usted y por el cadáver -Edward sacó de su bolsillo una bella caja de oro, abrió la tapa y miró adentro. Bella alcanzó a ver lo que parecía una miniatura del enorme reloj de la Piazza San Tristan. Quedó tan absorta en la contemplación del elaborado tallado y el delicado mecanismo, que no alcanzó a ver el gesto sardónico de Edward cuando volvió a hablar.

El conde trató de mantener un tono ligero, simulando que el pensamiento se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Naturalmente, para usted sería sumamente indecoroso residir bajo mi techo -levantó los ojos hacia ella.

-Mi reputación no me preocupa -replicó Bella con altivez, haciendo añicos su ostensible estratagema para que se echara atrás; después estornudó cuatro veces.

-No lo pongo en duda, signorina, pero la mía sí me preocupa. No, tenerla en mi casa no será conveniente, en absoluto.

La muchacha había caído directamente en su trampa. Edward volvió a bajar los ojos hasta su reloj, como si meditara, pero en realidad lo hizo para ocultar la expresión de triunfo que había en su rostro. Tardó un instante en recobrar la compostura; a continuación fue hasta la entrada. Cuando se volvió para pronunciar sus escalofriantes palabras finales, ya tenía en sus manos el tirador para una rápida salida.

-Veo que no hay nada que hacer. Tendré que anunciar nuestro compromiso esta noche, en la reunión del Senado -la declaración fue subrayada por el "clic" de la puerta cuando se cerró suavemente tras él.

Mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, con la vista fija en el espacio que acababa de ocupar Edward, demasiado perpleja para protestar o siquiera estornudar, Bella podría haber jurado que había oído que alguien reía.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2**

El joven siguió al criado moro que lo condujo a través del inmenso salón de baile de mármol. Los ricos tapices que cubrían las paredes no lograban atenuar el frío de esa lluviosa tarde; el visitante se arrebujó en su abrigo de marta cebellina. El criado se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de caoba que ostentaba un escudo de armas y aguardó a ser recibido. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el sirviente inclinó su cabeza tocada con un turbante y desapareció, dejándolo solo en el umbral.

Lo que vio al entrar bastó para caldearle la sangre. La habitación estaba lujosamente amueblada, una descomunal alfombra cubría el suelo de mármol, y en las paredes había innumerables frescos. Pero el principal atractivo del lugar se encontraba en el gran sofá que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Allí, cada uno ataviado de terciopelo color borgoña, estaban los dos individuos más extraordinarios que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Cada vez que él veía juntos a los dos hermanos volvía a sentir la misma azorada admiración por su belleza.

Ambos hicieron un gesto, invitándolo a entrar. La mujer sacudió su abundante cabellera rubia y ofreció la mejilla para que él la besara, mientras deslizaba provocativamente el dedo por su calza de terciopelo.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué buen aspecto tiene mi ángel -dijo, esbozando una semisonrisa-. Debe traerme buenas noticias.

Su hermano sonrió con ella, contento de verla contenta. Con un gesto invitó al visitante a sentarse en el asiento demasiado grande que tenía a su lado, y se volvió hacia su hermana.

-Ahora vamos a hablar de negocios, _cara. _¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros, o prefieres ir a tomar tu baño? Diré a Diana que...

-No, no, si va a hablarnos de la ramera, desde luego quiero quedarme. Quiero saberlo todo. Voy a saborear cada detalle -cerró los ojos y separó sus labios carmesí como si ya comenzara a disfrutarlo. Entonces, de pronto abrió totalmente los ojos y los clavó en el visitante con una expresión que carecía absolutamente de seducción-. Porque has venido a decirnos que la ramera está muerta, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, sí; así es. O más bien, eso es lo que me gustaría poder deciros..

El joven trató de fingir serenidad mientras se revolvía, inquieto, en el enorme sillón. Esa mirada de la mujer era sumamente difícil de sostener.

-¡Maldito seas, hombre, no te mandé llamar para que vengas a hacer demostraciones de gramática! -estalló el hermano. Desde su nacimiento, su única preocupación, su exclusivo deseo, había consistido en complacer a su hermana mayor. El hecho de que su plan para darle el más importante de los regalos podía haber fracasado, lo enfurecía-. ¿Está muerta, o no? -preguntó con indignación.

El joven volvió a cambiar de posición y comenzó a estudiarse las uñas con detenimiento.

-Bueno, pues verá, excelencia; ella estaba muerta, sólo que ahora... Bueno, milord, ¿puede caminar un cadáver?

-¿Acaso esta perorata no va a terminar nunca? ¿Qué quieres decir con tantas evasivas?

La mujer se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá, y apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su hermano, mientras se dirigía al joven que tenía frente a ella. Habló con voz baja, aunque extrañamente seductora.

-¿Es que he perdido el tiempo contigo? ¿Fuiste demasiado egoísta para cumplir con esta única y minúscula tarea para mí, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

Tal como se proponía, el joven quedó pasmado ante la forma en que sus labios se movieron para modular esas palabras.

-No, no, nada de eso -se apresuró a tranquilizar a su ama con voz gutural-. Ella estaba muerta, me ocupé muy bien de ello al clavarle esa espantosa daga en el pecho. Un verdadero toque de ingenio, madonna, eso fue, sin duda -la mujer ladeó la cabeza, aceptando graciosamente el merecido elogio, pero su hermano comenzó a gruñir con impaciencia. El joven siguió a toda prisa-: De todas maneras, cuando más tarde volvimos para cerrar la trampa que usted ya sabe, allí no había nadie. Nadie... ni siquiera el cadáver.

Era demasiado, se dijo la mujer; estaba rodeada por la incompetencia. ¿Cómo era posible que el destino fuera tan malvado con ella? Ella se merecía lo mejor, lo sabía, y necesitaba alguien sobre quien desahogar su ira ante tan grave injusticia. Descargarla sobre el muchacho no serviría para nada; por otra parte, había gastado demasiado tiempo en cultivarlo y no podía tolerar la idea de que sus esfuerzos cayeran en saco roto.

En cambio, soltó un profundo suspiro y se volvió hacia su hermano, con los ojos anegados de temblorosas lágrimas de furia por la traición.

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme y decirme que me amabas? ¿Cómo pudiste ganar mi confianza y mi amor con falsas promesas? -el semblante de su hermano era una máscara dolorosa mientras subía el tono acusatorio de la mujer-. Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, que lo castigarías por lo que me hizo. Pero ahora me queda claro; veo que, como pasa con todos los hombres, no se puede confiar en ti -se detuvo para dejar temblar sus labios y dar a sus espectadores la oportunidad de admirar la totalidad de su angustiada belleza-. Estoy sola en el mundo, nadie se preocupa por mí. No puedo creer a nadie ni confiar en nadie; nadie me quiere.

-Por supuesto que te amamos, todos los que te ven te aman -atinó a protestar su hermano apenas recuperó el habla-. Y no todo es tan malo como dices, _cara, _la muchacha ha muerto, la amenaza que pendía sobre nosotros ha desaparecido. Piensa en el dinero que tendremos, en las maravillosas ropas que te compraré.

Ella rechazó su comentario con un gesto desdeñoso, como si la hubiera insultado con inquietudes tan mundanas.

-El dinero no es nada. No quiero dinero. Quiero venganza -tenía los ojos encapotados, inescrutables-. No te interesa mi felicidad, al menos más de lo que le interesaba a él. No eres nadie para mí -se puso de pie para acercarse al visitante, con modales que se suavizaron a medida que se acercaba a él. Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, después la deslizó hasta su pecho. Sabía qué le gustaba al joven, también sabía cómo controlarlo-. Tú, mi pequeño ángel, eres la única esperanza que me queda. Me ayudarás a destruir a ese petulante conde, ¿verdad, ángel mío? ¿Encontrarás ese cadáver?

Su mirada estaba preñada de promesas que, ella sabía, él no podría resistir. El joven sintió que se arrebataba, y le costó poder articular las palabras.

Cuando lo hizo, sonrió a la mujer con una bella y beatífica expresión.

-Creo que ya lo hice.

-Ven; ayúdame en el baño -replicó ella, tomándole de la mano para sacarlo de la habitación.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Les dejo el tercer capítulo espero les guste besos, dejen sus opiniones. Besos**

**3**

-¡Por los ojos de Santa Lucía! ¿Es que esta pluma no puede mantenerse afilada? -Bella observó, enfurecida, la pluma que sostenía en la mano, y después el dibujo a medio terminar que tenía ante ella. Nunca había dibujado bien cuando estaba cansada, y las cuarenta y ocho horas que había pasado enclaustrada junto al cadáver de Isabella la habían dejado completamente exhausta. Pero estaba decidida a terminar antes de que el día gris y nublado volviera a sumirse en la oscuridad. Incluso agotada como estaba, no dejaba de entusiasmarla la riqueza del material que había podido reunir. No sólo se había enterado de muchas cosas con respecto al crimen, sino que el cuerpo de Tanya le daba la primera oportunidad de su vida para dibujar la anatomía de una mujer joven. Los únicos cadáveres femeninos que había podido ver hasta el momento eran los de las pobres ancianas de Padua, muertas sin el dinero suficiente para un entierro adecuado. El saludable cuerpo juvenil de Tanya era, desde el punto de vista científico, un sueño hecho realidad.

Su deuda con Tanya parecía incrementarse incluso después de la muerte de la joven cortesana; barruntó Bella filosóficamente. Unos pocos dibujos más, y finalmente su libro estaría listo para ser enviado a la imprenta, revelando por primera vez el cuerpo femenino hasta en sus más íntimos detalles. Casi podía paladear su triunfo cuando demostrara a esos testarudos hombres de Padua que las mujeres tenían su propia y perfecta anatomía y que no eran meras versiones defectuosas del hombre. Úteros desviados, ¡ja!, pensó para sus adentros. Recordó los debates sobre el tema que había sostenido con Andrea Vesalius cuando éste iniciaba su brillante carrera y sonrió al imaginar su libro en algún anaquel, en compañía del de él. Una visión de su propio futuro se extendió, invitante, frente a ella: podría dictar cursos sobre anatomía femenina, estudiar el cuerpo femenino y sus ciclos, hacer demostraciones públicas. Sería verdaderamente idílico. Salvo por esta parodia del compromiso.

Sabía que una vez anunciado frente al Senado, un compromiso tenía peso de ley, y era virtualmente imposible de deshacer, a menos que ambos integrantes de la pareja convinieran en ello, o uno de ambos demostrara ser inadecuado. De haberse dado cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba proponiendo Edward pocas horas antes -¿eran horas realmente?-, jamás habría accedido. O tal vez no. Quizás. El Conte d' Aosto siempre había tenido un extraño efecto sobre ella. Desde su primera noche en la sociedad veneciana, nueve meses antes, era el único hombre en el que ella había reparado, o al menos, cuya ausencia había notado. Pero quizás eso se debiera a que él era el único hombre que jamás le había prestado ninguna atención. Ni siquiera sabía quién era ella cuando se encontraron en lo de Tanya, recordó Bella. Y ahora estaban comprometidos. Era algo absolutamente estúpido.

Mientras pensaba, trató de arreglar la punta de la pluma. Pero cuando el impacto del compromiso la golpeó con toda su fuerza, tomó la pluma y la partió en dos.

-¡Coño! -exclamó, y de inmediato miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera oído pronunciar una palabra tan escandalosa. Pero estaba sola. Desde la muerte de su padre, tenía la impresión de estar siempre sola. Pero así era como a ella le gustaba... ¿o no?

Era evidente que entre su mente dispersa, la pluma rota y la falta de descanso, ya no conseguiría avanzar más en su tarea. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y se quitó el delantal manchado de sangre. Fue cansinamente hasta la puerta para abrirla, pero le resultón imposible. Volvió a intentarlo, sacudiendo el frío tirador con todas sus fuerzas, y una vez más, nada pasó. Estaba encerrada. Una mezcla de desesperación e indignación se impuso a su agotamiento, y comenzó a aporrear la puerta. Nada. Mi Dios, pensó, me ha dejado aquí para que muera junto a este cadáver. Presa del pánico, fue hasta el otro extremo del cuarto y, tomando carrera, se lanzó sobre la puerta.

Desde su laboratorio, Edward oyó los golpes enfurecidos en la puerta. Había esperado que Bella Swan se mostrara difícil, incluso exasperante, ¿pero tenía que ser tan ruidosa? Hizo a un lado la astilla de roca que había estado observando bajo las lentes de aumento, y se encaminó hacia la otra ala del palazzo donde había adjudicado a Bella espacio para su propio laboratorio. Afortunadamente, el ruido pareció disminuir cuando se acercó y giró el picaporte.

Más tarde, fue incapaz de explicar cómo fue que terminó aplastado contra la pared del pasillo, con Bella en sus brazos, pero sufrió los cardenales que le quedaron durante más de una semana. No había sido una sensación desagradable, pensó, sólo inesperada. Recordaba vagamente ver algo que volaba hacia él cuando abrió la puerta, pero cómo fue que ese "algo" resultó ser Bella Swan, permaneció en el misterio. Ambos permanecieron enredados uno en brazo de otro durante algunos silenciosos segundos antes de que ese cuerpo pegado al suyo comenzara a apartarse.

-Milord, ¿cómo se atreve? -exclamó Bella con voz entrecortada, soltándose del círculo de sus brazos.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, signorina, pero creo que fue usted quien cayó en mis brazos y no a la inversa -Edward alzó una ceja, sarcástico.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No es a eso a lo que me refería -dijo con exasperación-. ¿Cómo se atreve a encerrarme con ese cadáver? ¡No voy a convertirme en su prisionera!

-Ahí es donde se equivoca, _carissima. _Usted es mi prisionera... recuerde, estamos comprometidos. Eso me confiere un poder ilimitado sobre usted.

Bella reprimió el deseo de abofetearlo. A duras penas.

-Este compromiso es una parodia, ambos lo sabemos. Sin embargo no entiendo por qué lo ha propuesto. No es posible que haya sugerido algo semejante si realmente creía que yo era culpable. ¿Es tan difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a casarse con usted, milord, que tiene que apelar a las clases criminales?

-Por el contrario -Edward igualó el tono sarcástico con el que ella le había hablado-. No tengo más interés que usted en casarme. Por lo demás, una asesina es una mujer perfecta para mí: puedo divertirme con ella a mi antojo, destruirle la mente y la reputación, y finalmente echarla a los lobos cuando esto haya sucedido. Recordará que una acusación de asesinato es una de las razones legítimas y honorables para dar por terminado un compromiso -Edward sonrió con afectación, esperando el siguiente arranque de Bella.

Pero éste no se produjo. En lugar de eso, la muchacha dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y sus hombros comenzaron a hundirse. Oh, no, pensó Edward, va a echarse a llorar. Edward prefería cualquier cosa a una mujer llorosa; estaba a punto de decírselo cuando Bella abrió la boca.

-Si estuviera en su lugar, milord -dijo, con el cansancio tiñendo cada una de sus palabras-, trataría de utilizar la amabilidad en vez de la crueldad en sus interrogatorios. Es algo que no espero ni a lo que estoy acostumbrada desde hace mucho tiempo; seguramente resultaría mucho más efectiva que tratar de pescarme con la guardia baja. Podría empezar por decirme que no tengo que dormir allí -hizo un gesto desmayado hacia el laboratorio-, con ese cadáver. En cualquier otro sitio; le prometo que no me quejaré cuando me encierre.

Edward luchó consigo mismo. Una parte de él era presa de un súbito deseo de cruzar esa alfombra que los separaba y tomar a Bella en sus brazos. La otra parte ansiaba dar media vuelta y huir de ella. Incapaz de moverse, permaneció clavado al suelo, contemplándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, escrutando sus ojos, buscando. Se enfrentaron como dos estatuas, hasta que un reloj en la planta baja comenzó a dar la hora. Enseguida, otro más, en otro lugar del palazzo, hizo lo mismo, y pronto fueron diez relojes, cada uno con un sonido diferente pero que armonizaba perfectamente con el resto. Bella siguió mirando a Edward mientras éste escuchaba los carillones de los relojes, impresionada por su etérea belleza. Le sonrió, y entonces sucedió algo más notable que todo lo que le había ocurrido en los anteriores cuatro días: él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hermoso -murmuró ella, admirada.

-Sí que lo son, ¿verdad? -Edward suspiró, satisfecho-. Los hace mi primo Jasper. Es el mejor relojero de Italia, podría apostarlo, pero sólo lo hace para mí.

Ella vaciló un instante, preguntándose si debía decirle que había sido su sonrisa y no sus relojes lo que le había hecho acelerar el corazón.

-Tiene usted mucha suerte. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Edward se alejó de ella, de pronto agudamente consciente de su peligrosa proximidad.

-Quizá lo conozca, pero, ciertamente, no hasta que hayamos hablado más de ese asesinato -su voz había recobrado su glacial arista formal. Mientras hablaba, cerró la puerta y le echó el cerrojo. Sintió los ojos de Bella sobre él, inquisidores, observadores; la condujo rápidamente hacia la parte más oscura del pasillo. Al acercarse a la escalera que llevaba a los ambientes principales de la planta baja, pensó que tener a esta extraña mujer Swan bajo su techo sería más preocupante de lo que había supuesto. Tendría que ser tan reservado como le fuera posible, en todo momento. Reservado y frío. No debía permitir que ella lo manejara.

-Hasta que no me haya dicho lo que quiero saber, no verá a nadie -siguió diciendo mientras caminaban-. Excepto a sus acompañantes, desde luego. Puede tener todo el trato que quiera con ellos, pero le advierto que ellos me informarán sin demora.

-Ardo en deseos de conocer a esos ogros. ¿Me hará dormir en una mazmorra? -Confundida por el brusco cambio de comportamiento de Edward, Bella trató de igualar su fría formalidad.

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde, si no, dormiría una asesina? -Bella creyó ver que la boca del conde volvía a torcerse de esa manera tan peligrosa; decidió permanecer callada. Bajaron por una segunda escalera y atravesaron por lo menos otros dos salones de baile en silencio antes de detenerse ante una puerta color azul oscuro-. Ésta es la habitación que Carlisle y Eleazar me indicaron que le diera. No es la más suntuosa, pero es la que ellos eligieron.

-¿Carlisle y Eleazar? -repitió Bella, mirándolo interrogante.

-Los ogros... sus acompañantes, mis tíos. Tienen sus aposentos allí -Edward señaló con un gesto varias puertas a lo largo de la pared en el otro extremo del vasto salón central.

Vio la confundida expresión de Bella e imaginó en qué estaría pensando: dos acompañantes en lugar de uno, ya era bastante inusual, pero que se tratara de dos hombres lo convertía en algo francamente indecoroso. Él estuvo a punto de explicarle cómo los había elegido, pero recordó su anterior decisión.

-No podría pedir a alguna de mis tías mayores que compartieran la casa con una asesina, ¿verdad? Ni desearía tampoco que ninguna _gentil donna _de sensibilidad refinada interfiriera con mis interrogatorios. No, una mujer bajo mi techo es más que suficiente -pronunció estas últimas palabras con un estremecimiento de disgusto.

Bella pensó en silencio unos instantes.

-Más que protegerme a mí de usted, parecería que están protegiéndolo a usted de mí.

-Después de todo, usted es la peligrosa, ¿no es así? -Mientras decía esto en voz alta, una vocecilla interior le susurraba: _Y no tienes idea de lo cierto que es eso. _

Frunció el entrecejo con irritación y abrió la puerta de la mazmorra de Bella. Al encontrarse en el umbral de algo que en absoluto era una mazmorra, sino ante los más lujosos aposentos que jamás hubiera contemplado, Bella no pudo contener una exclamación de deleite. Las paredes de la primera habitación mostraban frescos de mujeres de todas las edades y de todas las comarcas, cada una ataviada con su traje típico. Había mujeres guerreras con armaduras de metal, mujeres romanas con largos trajes y mujeres desnudas, salvo los brillantes dibujos pintados sobre su cuerpo. No sin dificultad, Edward la hizo pasar del salón al cuarto principal de la suite. Rodeado de frescos que representaban diosas de la antigüedad, había un enorme lecho cubierto con una sobrecama de terciopelo azul oscuro. Bella estaba tan cansada y tan abrumada, no sólo por la belleza de las pinturas y de los muebles sino por la del hombre que tenía al lado, que olvidó considerar la inconveniencia de encontrarse en un dormitorio a solas con él. Apoyó suavemente la mano sobre el brazo de Edward.

-Es la habitación más extraordinaria que he visto -dijo. Apartó los ojos de las pinturas para posarlos sobre el hombre, e impelida por el más indecoroso de los impulsos, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La mente de Edward tambaleó entre el pasado y el presente. Una mujer en su casa. Un beso. Este cuarto. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia Bella, ésta percibió que sus ojos habían cambiado de color hasta transformarse en un frío verde pizarra. Retrocedió, consciente de haberlo ofendido de alguna manera.

-Eso fue muy impropio, signorina Swan. Procure que nunca vuelva a suceder -Giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la puerta.

-Es una costumbre muy mala, sabe usted -dijo Bella en voz baja.

Edward se detuvo bruscamente, y se volvió para enfrentarla desde la seguridad de la puerta.

-¿Qué dijo usted?

-Huir de esa manera. Hacer un anuncio grandilocuente y después abandonar la habitación sin escuchar lo que el otro tenga que decir. Es casi cobarde.

Bella sintió que un brote de ira se expandía por el cuarto. Edward la miró con la furia reflejada en cada línea de su rostro. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz se oyó peligrosamente baja y fría.

-Si yo fuera usted, signorina, guardaría mi sagacidad para mañana. Necesitará de cada una de sus partículas para evitar que la denuncie como asesina.


	5. Capítulo 4

Edward terminó de leer en voz alta la carta decodificada y se la pasó a Sebastián, que estaba a su derecha.

-Llegó esta mañana, traída por un pescador. Jamás entenderé cómo hace nuestro L.N. para descubrir estas cosas, pero hasta ahora no se ha equivocado.

Los otros cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa hicieron signos de asentimiento. Ninguno conocía personalmente a su primo inglés, Lucien North Howard, conde de Danford, pero no por no haberlo intentado nunca. Jasper y Emmet, que pasaban al menos la mitad del año en sus fincas de Inglaterra, ya estaban acostumbrados a recibir negativas corteses a sus invitaciones y a que su gentil, aunque ligeramente amenazante, mayordomo londinense les informara que su primo "lamentablemente, no estaba disponible".

La única señal incuestionable de su existencia era la frecuente, copiosa correspondencia. Llegaba desde todo el mundo y a través de los más fantásticos vehículos. Podía llegar en alguno de los barcos Arboretti o en manos de algún mensajero desconocido que desaparecía tan rápidamente como había llegado. Las cartas siempre combinaban anécdotas personales y relatos de viaje, con consejos de negocios. Sin estos consejos, incluso la conocida perspicacia de Edward para los negocios no podría haber convertido a Arboretti en una de las más grandes y poderosas compañías navieras de su época. Siguiendo los consejos de L.N. su actividad se habían expandido desde el transporte de maderas hasta el de cualquier producto imaginable de cualquier parte del mundo. Los barcos Arboretti transportaban telas, vinos, especias, plantas, animales, municiones, oro, plata, piedras preciosas, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comprada en un lugar y vendida ventajosamente en otro. En apenas ocho años habían aumentado su patrimonio: de los seis barcos originales que les había dejado su abuelo habían pasado a tener una flota que rivalizaba con las más importantes de las ciudades estado de la península.

Anthony Cullen, su abuelo, miembro del séquito del embajador inglés en Venecia, se había enamorado de Laura Elizabeth-Manson, hija única de una antigua familia patricia veneciana, y había decidido instalarse en Venecia. De inmediato percibió el mercado que se abría para las maderas inglesas en toda Europa, destinadas a la construcción tanto de edificios como de navíos de guerra, y se abocó a la formación de una compañía naviera. La llamó _Arboretti _-pequeños árboles-, en virtud de la carga que transportaban, y a su muerte la legó a sus seis nietos.

Setenta años después de su creación, el nombre solía considerarse una parodia de la notable altura de los seis hombres que controlaban la pujante empresa. Se la mencionaba con reverencia entre los mercaderes de todas partes del mundo, y los seis altos jóvenes que controlaban la compañía eran consultados habitualmente por otros que los doblaban en edad. Pero era entre las mujeres donde los Cullen encontraban mejor disposición. Apuestos y ricos, se destacaban entre las mujeres de toda Europa y dejaban a su paso costosos regalos y corazones destrozados.

Por lo que sabían, L.N. era el peor de todos. En todas las cortes de la Cristiandad había alguna bella mujer que seguía suspirando por su "beloved Lucien", "carisssimo Luciano" o "cher Luc". Sus parientes seguían ávida y jocosamente las proezas de su enigmático primo, manteniendo recuento de sus conquistas amorosas junto al de las sustanciosas ganancias producidas gracias a su información. Cómo hacía para encontrar el tiempo necesario, tanto para conquistar corazones, como información vital, seguía siendo un misterio para ellos, pero habían aprendido a aceptarlo sin cuestionamientos. En rigor de verdad, estaban obligados a hacerlo, ya que su abuelo había dejado estipulado en su testamento que en todos los asuntos el conde de Danford, a quien Walsingham había criado personalmente tras la muerte de su hija menor, tendría la última palabra.

De manera que cuando L.N, dio instrucciones a su primo para que suspendieran un embarque de pólvora y balas de cañón para Inglaterra y lo reemplazaran por un cargamento de granos echados a perder, sólo atinaron a menear la cabeza y seguir las órdenes.

-Pero no hemos oído nada de esos piratas que, según él, amenazan nuestro cargamento -objetó Jasper, apartándose de los ojos el mechón que continuamente caía sobre ellos-. Hace dos meses, prometí personalmente al lord chambelán esa pólvora para sus batallas en las tierras altas; no creo que se sienta demasiado complacido si a cambio recibe un cargamento de cereales podridos y ratas.

-Podría probar de dárselos de comer a los rebeldes del norte -dijo Aro desde el otro extremo de la mesa-. Podría matarlos más rápidamente que la pelea, y sería menos oneroso para el tesoro real -sacudió la morena cabeza, con sus ojos verdes jade brillando de hilaridad-. Por todos los diablos, no es mala idea...

El sarcasmo de Aro fue interrumpido por un prolongado alarido proveniente de un lugar distante del palazzo. El silencio se abatió sobre la mesa; todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Edward que ya se estaba incorporando con premura.

-Eso me suena inconfundiblemente a mi encantadora prometida. Si me disculpáis un momento...

-¡Tras él! -exclamó Emmet, no bien Edward abandonó la habitación-. Hace siglos que no pasa nada estimulante en esta casa, y no pienso perdérmelo.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! -chilló histéricamente Bella. Había pasado una noche intranquila, dando vueltas y vueltas en la enorme cama, acosada por la sensación de ser observada. Al abrir los ojos se vio frente a un monstruo de colmillos grisáceos inclinado sobre ella-. ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Socorro, socorro, socorro!

La criatura le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Sshh. Silencio, pequeña -le dijo una tranquilizadora voz masculina al oído-. Edward se quedará con nuestra cabeza si dejamos que siga gritando así.

Bella torció el cuello para enfrentar la voz que le hablaba y vio que no provenía de la boca de una bestia espantosa, sino de un hombre mayor de cara redonda y ojos risueños. Junto a él se encontraba otro hombre, aproximadamente de la misma edad, pero con una expresión levemente más sería. De la mano del más jocoso colgaba una máscara de carnaval que imitaba la cabeza de un jabalí. La levantó para que ella la viera, mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca.

-Edward nos dijo que usted esperaba ver ogros, así que decidimos complacerla. Y también creímos que su sangre necesitaba un poco de estímulo. Definitivamente, todas estas horas han de haberla aguado -asintiendo, le tomó la muñeca-. Ves, ves, Eleazar, te dije que lograría su cometido. ¡Siéntela ahora, bombeando como la de un minero! -tiró del brazo de Bella para que lo tomara el hombre más serio.

-Sí, parece haber funcionado, Carlisle, pero creo que una dosis del mejor coñac de Edward habría sido menos inquietante para ella. Mírala; él no hace más que quejarse de que no para de hablar, y aquí la tienes: aún no ha dicho una sola palabra. Has vuelto a exagerar, me temo.

Bella paseó la mirada de uno a otro, tratando de comprender la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Estos tenían que ser Carlisle y Eleazar, pero en lugar de ogros, Edward parecía haberla dejado en manos de médicos. Y no sólo médicos comunes, sino de los famosos; su padre le había hablado a menudó, y con admiración, de Carlisle Cullen y Eleazar Denalli, y reconoció sus rostros por los retratos aparecidos en la portada de su catálogo de hierbas, que ella misma había utilizado cuando estudiaba medicina. Por un instante, la confusión por encontrarse junto a estos dos hombres tan conocidos hizo que pasara por alto el comentario de Edward sobre su verborragia, pero pronto su orgullo se impuso. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de repudiar la calumnia de Edward, sintió que la empujaban nuevamente dentro de la cama y le tapaban la cabeza con las mantas.

Oyó la voz de Edward amortiguada por los cobertores.

-¿Ya se ha levantado? Creí oír su voz. ¿Es normal que duerma tanto? -disparaba sus preguntas una tras otra, en rápida sucesión.

-Tuvo una pesadilla, querido sobrino, apenas un mal sueño -aseguró Carlisle, mientras dejaba caer disimuladamente la máscara al costado de la cama-. Nada para preocuparse. Dormir le hará bien. Estará bien cuando se despierte, pero debemos dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Eleazar? Lo mejor será dejarla dormir.

-Ciertamente, ciertamente, tienes toda la razón, Carlisle. Te sacaremos de tu reunión a la primera señal de que se despierta, desde luego, Edward.

-Bueno, antes de que esté con todas las luces; siempre es el mejor momento para un interrogatorio -añadió Carlisle, observando atentamente a su sobrino-. Sólo por mera curiosidad, ¿piensas utilizar la mazmorra para tu trabajo? ¿Tornillos, clavos, látigos? Recuerda lo bien que funcionaron la última vez...

-¿De qué demonios estáis...? -la pregunta de Edward fue sofocada por la voz de Carlisle, mientras Eleazar se inclinaba sobre el lecho, tratando de sujetar a la revoltosa Bella.

-De acuerdo, no es asunto nuestro -siguió diciendo Carlisle, yendo hacia la puerta-. No quieres que nadie interfiera con el interrogatorio, tú mismo lo dijiste anoche -Edward creyó detectar una nota burlona en la voz de su tío-. Ahora, vuelve a tu trabajo, que consiste en hacer suficiente dinero para que todos podamos seguir viviendo como príncipes, y déjanos hacer el papel de ogros. A ti no te sienta en absoluto.

Empujado por el insistente brazo de Carlisle en su hombro, Edward ya casi había traspuesto el umbral cuando el inquieto montón de mantas se soltó de la mano de Eleazar.

Bella apareció desde debajo de las mantas, gritando.

-¿Látigos? ¿Usaría látigos conmigo?

Los tres hombres la contemplaron azorados. La joven tenía fascinantes ojos castaño oscuro, y le temblaban los labios de furia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó el mentón, desafiante.

-Adelante. Humílleme. Tortúreme. Azóteme, incluso. Pero por Santa Agata le juro que si me trata como un animal, permaneceré callada como un animal. Preferiría ser arrojada a una fétida mazmorra para ser devorada por ratas de dientes romos, que decirle todo lo que sé -se cruzó de brazos y lanzó a Edward una mirada furibunda.

-Señora, ha resuelto usted el misterio -dijo una voz masculina detrás de Edward. Bella levantó la mirada para ver todo un contingente de hombres altos, que sabía debían ser los otros Arboretti, entrando en su habitación. Uno de ellos, una morena versión con rostro más infantil e inmensamente más grande de Edward, le dirigió una sonrisa.

-El misterio de cómo pasa su tiempo mi hermano: limando los dientes de las ratas de la mazmorra. He sido un necio al no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora... -Emmet meneó la cabeza, con burlón desdén por su necedad, mientras sus compañeros luchaban por reprimir las carcajadas.

Ahora le tocó a Edward fulminarlos con una mirada letal. Se dirigió a los intrusos que aguardaban en la puerta con la más severa de las expresiones y les ordenó marcharse.

-Éste es el cuarto de una dama. Es insultante para mi prometida verse rodeada por una horda de bárbaros como vosotros...

-No me importa. De veras -Bella dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a los cuatro hombres que la miraban desde la puerta-. Entrad, por favor. Es un inmenso honor conocer a los famosos Cullen. Sé de muchas mujeres que morirían por tener a cualquiera de vosotros en su alcoba, para no hablar de los cinco a la vez.

Los Cullen ya no pudieron seguir conteniendo la risa, y Bella se unió a ellos. Los observó a través de las carcajadas, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de un grupo tan notable. Sabía que el que había hablado era Emmet, el hermano de Edward, cuya reputación como libertino _bon vivant _sólo era igualada por su buen carácter y su inmensa bondad. Junto a él, y con un mechón de pelo caído sobre la frente, Bella reconoció las románticas facciones de Jasper, el relojero de Edward y poeta de gran reputación. Sus destrezas líricas solían atribuirse a la facilidad con que se enamoraba, alguna vez hasta de diez mujeres en un mismo día, pero sin futuro posible, ya que había sido comprometido en matrimonio a la edad de cinco años. Detrás del enamoradizo poeta se encontraba Sebastian, con su piel morena y la facilidad para los idiomas heredadas de su madre turca y los ojos profundamente azules y la fascinante sonrisa legados por su padre veneciano. Bella había oído rumores de que era capaz de seducir a una mujer a través de una habitación atestada de gente, y por más extraordinario que esto pareciera, verlo de cerca no disminuía la probabilidad de que fuera verdad. Junto a Sebastian estaba Aro, cuyos días como príncipe de los ladrones de Venecia le habían dejado una actitud divertida para con la vida y una sonrisa pícara que convertía en creíble todo lo que decía. Bella había oído que su colección de arte contemporáneo, contenida en el palacio que compartía con Sebastian, era una de las mejores de Europa; decidió preguntarle por ella.

-Sí, Aro tiene fama de coleccionar cosas bellas -se apresuró a decir Jasper antes de que su primo pudiera responder-. Pero contigo Edward se ha superado a sí mismo.

La sinceridad del cumplido de Jasper se impuso a la objeción que pensaba presentar Bella por el hecho de ser descrita como uno de los objetos de colección de Edward, y se lo agradeció entre risas. Esta fluida camaradería no formaba parte del plan de Edward. El clima era sociable, festivo, ameno, en absoluto la tensión explosiva con la que había contado. Se sintió completamente ajeno al jovial grupo. Como si percibiera su aislamiento, Bella se volvió hacia él con una expresión invitante en los ojos. Era tentador: podía dejarse llevar un poco, relajarse... Maldición, pensó, sustrayéndose a su ensueño, ya estaba ella haciéndolo otra vez, sometiéndolo a su voluntad, como si él sólo fuera un dócil amante.

En lugar de relajarse, Edward apretó las mandíbulas.

-Su encuentro con mi hermano y mis primos termina exactamente aquí y ahora -anunció, sombrío, observando cómo se esfumaba la alegría del rostro de Bella.

Hizo un gesto a los Cullen, señalándoles la puerta.

-Fuera, todos vosotros, fuera. Mi prometida y yo tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos, y preferimos hacerlo en privado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bella abría la boca para decir algo, para luego cerrarla. Bien. Era menester que la joven recordara quién mandaba allí.

Varios de los Cullen se arriesgaron a echar a Bella una última mirada, sonrisa o guiño para demostrarle su simpatía, mientras abandonaban la habitación. Carlisle se demoró en el umbral dispuesto a decir algo, hasta que Eleazar lo persuadió para que saliera con él. Finalmente a solas, Edward sintió los ojos de Bella fijos en él, observándolo expectantes. Se sintió extrañamente confundido, incapaz de recordar qué estaba haciendo en esa lujosa estancia con tan encantadora mujer sentada sobre el lecho desarreglado. Al acercarse a ella, se preguntó si acaso la piel de los hombros de Bella sería tan tersa como la de sus mejillas. O tal vez más suave aún. ¿Serían sus pezones, apenas visibles bajo el fino camisón de damasco que llevaba, más rosados o color melocotón? ¿Qué sabor tendría su boca debajo de la suya? ¿O su cuerpo?

Con gran conmoción, descubrió que se estaba excitando, en la habitación de esa enfurecedora, manejadora y peligrosa mujer. Irónicamente, reflexionó, podría ahorrarse una verdadera fortuna si ejercía su derecho a seducir a su prometida en lugar de visitar a una de las caras cortesanas que frecuentaba. Pero hacía ya muchos años que había decidido no mezclar el sexo con los sentimientos, regla que parecía particularmente importante en ese momento, con esa temible belleza frente a él. Mejor sería ni siquiera acercarse a ella, resolvió, al tiempo que tomaba nota mental de reservar los servicios diarios de su cortesana favorita durante la permanencia de Bella en su casa. Quizá dos veces por día, pensó al ver el tobillo de Bella que asomaba por debajo de las mantas.

A la muchacha le latía locamente el corazón. Edward se había acercado lo suficiente como para tocarla, cerca como para que ella lo tocara a él. Por fin iba a experimentar aquello sobre lo que se había hecho tantas preguntas durante tanto tiempo. Ansiaba extender la mano y tomar la de él, para llevarla hasta todos esos lugares de su cuerpo con los que tanto había fantaseado. Pero la áspera reprobación que él le había mostrado la noche anterior permanecía aún en su mente; vaciló, sin querer que huyera de ella. Sintió que la invadía una ola cálida con la mirada de Edward puesta sobre ella. La sensación era desconocida pero nada desagradable. Levantó los ojos hacia él, deseando que la tocara, que se inclinara sobre ella y le cubriera los labios con los suyos. Se pasó la lengua lentamente por los labios, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Edward se volvió bruscamente y fue hacia la puerta. Con los ojos fijos en algún sitio encima de su cabeza, le espetó varias órdenes.

-La esperaré en la antecámara mientras se viste. Es preciso que nos deshagamos pronto del cadáver de Tanya, de modo que me gustaría repasar todo el asunto con usted esta misma tarde. Esta mañana le trajeron toda su ropa de la casa de su tía. La encontrará en el armario, Por favor, dese prisa.

-Ciertamente, milord. Desde luego, la descomposición es un problema. Saldré en un instante.

Bella se esforzó por mantener su voz despejada del dolor y la humillación que sentía. Durante un breve instante había percibido algo, había sentido que quizás él no la detestara realmente. Pero había estado equivocada. Él la encontraba desagradable; ni siquiera podía tocarla. Su abrazo de la noche anterior había sido sólo una ocurrencia fantástica; él no sentía por ella más que desdén. Además, se dijo para sus adentros, allí había otros hombres: gondoleros, mayordomos, sirvientes, incluso los otros Cullen. Una casa de ese tamaño debía estar llena de ellos. No, sin duda no se necesitaba de un conde para enseñarle las lecciones que anhelaba aprender. Cuando ni siquiera esta idea logró aliviar su dolor, se obligó a recordar que lo cierto es que estaba allí para descubrir quién había asesinado a Tanya. Demostrar su inocencia, se dijo, era más importante que perderla, incluso a manos del Conte d' Aosto. O, al menos, debería serIo. Repitiendo esto como un _Ave María, _se vistió a toda prisa y salió para reunirse con él.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5**

Bella y Edward subieron los escalones que conducían a los laboratorios con el mismo humor con que lo habían hecho el día anterior: en silencio. Edward dejó que Bella lo precediera hasta el interior de la fría habitación, la siguió llevando en la mano una provisión de velas. El hedor de la descomposición lo asaltó apenas entrar, pero vio que Bella no daba señales de haberlo siquiera percibido. Se preguntó si todos los asesinos tendrían la misma sangre fría. Entre los dos encendieron las velas y las distribuyeron en los candeleros que había en las paredes.

-Hice que Giorgio trajera hielo -señaló con un gesto los grandes bloques que rodeaban el cadáver-. Pensé que podría retardar la descomposición.

-Humm, sí; muy bien, milord.

Bella revisó los dibujos que tenía en su cartapacio, tratando de ordenar las ideas antes de comenzar la narración. Tras algunos minutos de revolver papeles, levantó la vista para ver a Edward contemplando con expresión nostálgica a la mujer diseccionada que yacía sobre la mesa.

La revelación la golpeó como si fuera una piedra. ¡Por Santa Apolonia, vaya imbécil que había sido! Por supuesto, Edward había estado enamorado de Tanya, y estaba profundamente apenado. No era sorprendente que la odiara, creyéndola la presunta asesina de su amada. Recordó el relicario que había encontrado en el cadáver, con un mechón de pelo del mismo tono de rubio que el de Edward cuidadosamente guardado en su interior. Habían sido amantes, se dijo Bella, de pronto celosa de la difunta tendida sobre la mesa. Maldición. Lo que él necesitaba en ese momento, advirtió, no era una fría enumeración de la anatomía de Tanya, sino toda su compasión.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

-¿Desearía hablar de ella, milord? -Bella había pasado largas horas consolando a los parientes de pacientes agonizantes, ayudándoles a expresar su dolor. Sabía, por experiencia personal, lo difícil que podía resultar perder a un ser querido. Al ver que Edward no le respondía, volvió a intentarlo-. ¿Cuánto hace que, bueno... la conocía?

Edward la miró la miró con sorpresa, un poco confundido.

-¿Conocerla? -repitió-. ¿Cuánto hace...?

-No es preciso que me responda si le resulta demasiado doloroso -lo interrumpió Bella, abochornada.

Nunca debía haberlo preguntado; era algo demasiado personal, no era en absoluto de su incumbencia.

-¿Doloroso? -Edward volvió a mostrarse perplejo. Finalmente, pareció iluminarse, y habló con voz contenida-: Me parece que aquí hay un malentendido, signorina Swan. Yo no conocía a Tanya Bellocchio. Posé por primera vez mis ojos sobre ella hace cuatro días, cuando recogimos el cadáver. No pertenecía precisamente a mi círculo social.

Tanya no era la clase de cortesana que él prefería. Emmer había mencionado a menudo de su dulce inocencia y su encanto infantil, pero ésas no eran cualidades que atrajeran a Edward. Pensó en explicárselo a Bella, pero decidió que no era asunto de ella. Que pensara lo que quisiera. Ahora era Bella la que se mostraba confundida. ¿Por qué le mentía?

-Pero el relicario... -se le escapó, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta-. Llevaba un mechón de su pelo en el relicario. Sin duda eran amantes.

-Haría bien en reprimir sus presunciones acerca de mi vida sentimental, signorina, que no es asunto suyo -a él mismo le sorprendió la aspereza con que pronunció esas últimas palabras-. Y no sé nada de ningún relicario. El color de mi pelo, por cierto, es el mismo de por lo menos la mitad del patriciado de Venecia. No es tan diametralmente opuesto al suyo, dicho sea de paso -Edward pareció examinarla-. ¿Cómo puedo saber si el relicario no era un regalo suyo? ¿Que alguna vez fuisteis amigas y después os convertisteis en rivales a causa de la atención de alguno de vuestros clientes y, presa de los celos, la asesinaste?

Ante lo absurdo de su razonamiento, Bella le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

-No teníamos el mismo gusto en lo que se refiere a amantes -esto no era estrictamente cierto, se dijo para sus adentros.

¡Ajá! ¡Así que no era tan inocente como pretendía serlo! Edward se sintió triunfante... siempre había dudado de su supuesta ingenuidad.

-Tanya pudo haber decidido ampliar sus gustos. ¿Es por eso que fue a los aposentos de Tanya, a vengarse de que le robara su presa? -Edward la observó atentamente, estaba seguro de que se estaba acercando a la verdad.

-Isabella no fue asesinada por un arrebato del momento -afirmó Bella, exasperada-. Quienquiera la haya matado, ha de haber estado planeándolo durante meses.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo, a menos que fuera usted misma quien lo hiciera? -la tenía acorralada. Veía cómo iba cediendo su determinación.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo explicaría usted entonces la daga y la nota que le enviaron? Sin duda, no son esos detalles que alguien pudiera preparar a último momento. Pero sí son pruebas de mi inocencia: aunque ahora que lo conozco mejor no me parece una mala idea, ¿por qué razón querría yo incriminarlo en un asesinato? Y si así lo hubiera hecho, ¿por qué iba a quedarme en la escena del crimen hasta su llegada?

Era convincente, pero de inmediato Edward advirtió que tenía un fallo. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Muy propio de una mujer sostener que aparecer tan abiertamente culpable es prueba de su inocencia. Creía que era yo el que formulaba las preguntas y usted quien las contestaba. ¿Tiene alguna otra prueba tan concluyente de su inocencia como ésa? -Edward decidió facilitarle las cosas-. ¿Tal vez podría explicarme qué estaba haciendo en los aposentos de Tanya, por ejemplo?

Bella le dirigió una mirada de indignación. El conde era increíblemente terco e irritable, y se negaba a comprender razones. Su primer impulso fue demostrarle que podía ser tan terca como él, negándose a abrir la boca si lo pensaba bien. Tal vez pudiera decirle lo suficiente como para demostrarle que no era una asesina sin tener que revelarlo todo.

-Estaba enseñándole a escribir. Iba allí todos los lunes a la misma hora, para darle sus ejercicios. Teníamos un arreglo permanente -lo miró directamente a los ojos, incitándolo a desafiarla.

-Suena muy inocente. ¿Por qué no lo reconoció antes?

-No tenía motivos para hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo iba a reconocer antes? Ya le dije que no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Tanya.

Edward abrigaba muchas sospechas, podía percibido. Bella comenzó a afanarse por la habitación, ordenándola y preparando todo para la eliminación del cadáver.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -preguntó Edward de improviso.

-Acabo de decírselo; no lo hice... -respondió Bella apretando los dientes.

-No, no el crimen, no me refería a eso. ¿Por qué accedió a enseñarle a escribir a Tanya? ¿Qué la convenció de correr el riesgo de deshonrar a su familia teniendo tratos con una cortesana? Sin duda en Venecia hay profesores de escritura más adecuados que ella podría haber contratado, en lugar de una chiquilla que sueña con ser una famosa médica -Edward agregó los resultados de la investigación sobre los antecedentes de Bella que había realizado esa misma mañana-. Tiene usted una fortuna inmensa que heredó de su padre; ciertamente, no necesita dinero... ¿Qué motivos pudo haber tenido?

-Como usted mismo señaló, las mujeres no necesitamos motivos, sólo medios -Bella prácticamente escupió las palabras. Casi no podía hablar por la furia que la embargaba. Edward era un hombre detestable, decidió, absolutamente odioso. ¿Cómo había podido considerado atractivo?-. Al contrario que los dignos, honorables y destacados hombres de su círculo social, las mujeres que desean recibir alguna educación se encuentran con grandes escollos. En todo caso, aquellas que somos lo suficientemente extraviadas como para creernos instruidas, aunque nunca seamos tan dotadas para ello como usted y sus amigos, solemos recibir pedidos de otras menos afortunadas para que les ayudemos a recibir instrucción. Muchas mujeres como Tanya son demasiado orgullosas para admitir ante un hombre que son analfabetas. Imagine, milord, no poder leer historia, ciencia natural o la carta de un amigo, incluso un poema de amor. Imagine ser incapaz de llevar las propias cuentas, no saber cómo se hace una simple suma o una sencilla resta. Sin esos conocimientos, una mujer siempre está a merced de la piedad de otro. Sospecho que vosotros, los hombres, lo preferís así. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo, milord?

-Es una teoría interesante, signorina, pero como todas las suyas carece de un elemento crucial: pruebas. ¿Cómo surgió este arreglo con Tanya, por ejemplo? ¿Pasó junto a usted en la piazza San Tristan y, al oírla perorar ante cualquier pobre paseante que acertara a pasar por allí, le pidió que le diera clases de escritura? ¿Publicitó usted sus métodos estenográficos.¿O acaso...?

Bella interrumpió su sarcástica letanía.

-La verdad es que fue después de convertirnos en amantes. Quería recibir cartas de ella cuando estábamos alejadas y me incomodaba su incapacidad para escribir.

Edward se detuvo en la mitad de esa afirmación.

-Ésa, signorina, es la primera cosa sensata que ha dicho en todo el día.

-Y también la primera mentira -Bella suspiró y lo miró, casi con lástima-. Milord, a pesar de que le agradezco que piense que tengo el suficiente atractivo sexual como para seducir a una belleza como Tanya, debo insistir en que la idea de que éramos amantes proviene exclusivamente de su propia mente. Mis investigaciones hacen necesario que vea y hable con toda clase de mujeres. Hice correr la voz de que estaba dispuesta a brindar atención médica y consejos a cualquier mujer, aunque no pudiera pagarme. Tanya era una de mis pacientes.

Era la verdad, pero no completa. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose nerviosa mientras esperaba comprobar si Edward había aceptado su explicación?

Edward podía imaginar a Bella, recorriendo la ciudad para visitar mujeres, con su góndola llena de pociones medicinales y de toda clase de cosas. No sorprendía que sus tíos hubieran estado ansiosos de que ella se instalara en su casa, a pesar de su compromiso improbable y poco convencional. Suponía que tenían permanentemente golfillos y mensajeros llamando a su puerta a todas horas del día y de la noche, suplicando la presencia de la doctora. Al pensar que podían empezar a tomar por asalto su propio palazzo, se estremeció.

Bella no pudo seguir soportando su silencioso escrutinio.

-Vea, milord, ya le he dicho que soy inocente. Ahora tal vez me diga usted qué resultados arrojaron sus averiguaciones.

-No -dijo enérgicamente Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin ninguna sombra de disculpa.

No dudaba que ella le había dicho la verdad acerca de la forma en que había conocido a Tanya e incluso acerca de la relación que las unía, pero todavía quedaba algo que ella callaba, de eso estaba seguro. La explicación de Bella era demasiado trivial después de haberle sonsacado tantas negativas en su primer encuentro. Estaba protegiendo alguien, a sí misma o a otra persona íntimamente allegada. Él necesitaba saber de quién se trataba. Por un momento, jugó con la idea de contarle los pasos que había dado para atrapar al asesino, haciendo circular un pedido de información sobre la desaparición de Tanya y tratando también de descubrir el origen de la horrible daga con su escudo de armas tallado en el mango. Quizá saberlo tan cerca de la verdad la asustara lo suficiente para que le dijera la verdad. Pero era astuta esa Bella Swan; ella podía volcar cualquier cosa en su favor. Asustar a esta indómita criatura era, probablemente, un imposible.

-No, eso no serviría en absoluto. ¿Qué clase de imbécil cree que soy, signorina -preguntó por último-, que fuera a revelar mis métodos y hallazgos a mi única sospechosa viable? Es posible que no posea su mismo nivel mental -agregó, frunciendo peligrosamente los labios-, pero no soy un niño de pecho.

Bella quedó estupefacta. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla dos veces antes de poder hablar.

-Es absurdo. Ya le dije qué estaba haciendo allí. Le he dicho todo. Soy inocente.

-Demuéstrelo -Edward la contempló con los ojos entrecerrados-. Si usted no lo hizo, dígame quién fue.

-¡Por Santa Bárbara, es usted el hombre más terco que conozco! ¿Insiste en considerarme una mentirosa y una criminal?-se acercó a él, apuntándole con el dedo para subrayar sus palabras-. ¿Cree que estoy disfrutando con este compromiso ficticio? -le golpeó con el dedo-. ¿Sufriendo una humillación tras otra, con la reputación hecha trizas y mi integridad permanentemente en juego? -otro golpe, otro golpe. Edward le tomó el dedo para evitar ser convertido en un alfiletero y la acercó a él.

Su cercanía logró aturdir a Bella. Ella lo odiaba, debió recordarse, el conde era un ser detestable. Detestable, pensó al mirarlo a la cara. Y ni siquiera era guapo. O quizás era demasiado guapo, sí, ciertamente, ése era el problema. Demasiado guapo, más de la exacta cantidad de belleza que podía sentar a un hombre.

-Le daré una semana, signorina. Siete días, a partir de hoy, para probar su inocencia -consultó su magnífico reloj de bolsillo-. Eso le da tiempo hasta el mediodía del próximo jueves: ciento sesenta y ocho horas. Sabe leer la hora, ¿verdad?

Detestable, recordó. Realmente detestable. Se apartó de él y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación. Al llegar, se volvió para enfrentarlo.

-Muy bien, milord, ya que evidentemente usted no está dispuesto a hacerlo, yo le encontraré al asesino. Pero tenga la seguridad que pagará esto, y bien caro, cada uno de los días de nuestra vida conyugal -trató de infundir a su voz un tono áspero y amenazante para que sus palabras sonaran inquietantes-. Y durante cada larga hora, cada larga semana, cada largo año, al único que podrá culpar será a usted mismo -salió dando un portazo.

Edward se quedó contemplando el espacio vacío tras la partida de Bella. Una vez más, no dudaba que decía la verdad, aunque no podía sustraerse a la fastidiosa sensación de que ella estaba ocultándole algo. Repasó mentalmente los argumentos de Bella. Ciertamente, parecía no contar con una explicación satisfactoria para su presencia en casa de Tanya. E incluso si lograba imaginar algún motivo para que ella matara a la cortesana, pocas razones tenía Bella para endilgarle la culpa a él, hasta ese momento un perfecto desconocido. Él sabía que tenía numerosos enemigos, pero al menos se jactaba, de identificarlos a todos por su nombre.

Advirtió que no había contemplado la posibilidad de la inocencia de Bella, o de su negativa a renunciar al compromiso. Aunque eso no marcaba una diferencia muy notable. En algún momento tenía que casarse, y Bella era tan buena candidata como cualquiera. Su familia era casi tan antigua como la de él, aunque su padre fuera un poco chiflado, y la joven parecía ser saludable y tener capacidad para la procreación. Mientras no se vieran obligados a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, podía funcionar bien: un típico matrimonio patricio.

En algún momento de su vida había esperado con ansiedad el matrimonio, formar una familia. Había soñado con una relación diferente a la fría relación que tenían sus padres, una relación de confianza mutua y comprensión, intereses compartidos, incluso amor. No se trataba de que ahora pensara que relaciones de esa naturaleza eran imposibles para todo el mundo -Carlisle y Eleazar, ciertamente, vivían de esa manera-, pero lo eran para él. Él era indigno del amor, Heidi se lo había demostrado. No podía culparla por eso; él y nada más que él, se había hecho odioso ante sus ojos. Heidi había tenido razón: él decepcionaría a cualquiera que se le acercara. Casarse con una mujer que prometiera odiarlo desde el principio era lo que merecía. Años de riñas constantes, una casa llena de hostilidad, hijos ilegítimos... ésa había sido la profecía de Heidi. Se sentiría complacida al ver con qué exactitud se cumpliría.

Como lo había hecho ya tantas veces, Edward apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía asuntos que atender; había descuidado a los otros Cullen demasiado tiempo. Y esa habitación debía ser aseada, el cuerpo -o lo que quedaba de él-, retirado, y decorosamente enterrado.

_Grazie a Dio, _siempre había trabajo para hacer.

Bella se alejó rápidamente del laboratorio, con las mejillas arreboladas a medida que avanzaba a toda prisa. Retazos de su reciente cambio de palabras con Edward cruzaban por su mente, haciendo que se sintiera alternativamente furiosa y avergonzada. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que tropezó con Emmet y prácticamente cayó en sus brazos.

-¿Siempre es tan arrojada en su segundo encuentro? -preguntó él cuando ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-Milord, oh, oh, oh, Dios mío, lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba y... es que su hermano... ¡lo siento tanto! -Edward se sonrojó furiosamente y retrocedió un paso.

_-Niente, _mi hermano causa este efecto perturbador sobre todo el mundo. Disfruta con ello, me temo. Puede usted caer en mis brazos cuantas veces quiera... de manera fraternal, desde luego -añadió, advirtiendo la alarma de la joven-. Pero no hay tiempo para charlas. Me han enviado para que le diga que su tía y sus primos han venido a hacerle una visita de cortesía.

-Más cortés habría sido que me dejaran en paz -murmuró Bella, más luego, viendo que Emmet la había oído, se apresuró a agregar-: Sólo quiero decir que hoy estoy muy Emmet, por cierto. Qué encantador.

Crispin, que alguna vez había pasado veinte minutos con la tía de Bella en la mesa de juego, la miró con escepticismo.

-Encantador, _si certo. _¿Está lista para recibirlos, o necesita algo de tiempo para cambiarse?

Bella bajó los ojos y contempló el sencillo vestido amarillo que siempre usaba para trabajar, comprobó que no tenía manchas demasiado ofensivas y meneó la cabeza.

-No, están acostumbrados a verme con toda clase de conjuntos horrorosos. Probablemente se sentirían decepcionados si vieran que comienzo a actuar más respetablemente ahora que estoy comprometida. Pero no es preciso que me acompañe. Si me señala la dirección correcta, estoy segura de que podré hallar la habitación por mis propios medios.

Emmet se echó a reír.

-No sin un mapa y una brújula, se lo garantizo. Venga; es por aquí.

La tomó del brazo y la acompañó. Tras dar vueltas a lo largo de cinco corredores y bajar cuatro escaleras, "¿Es que esta casa no termina nunca?" se preguntó Bella, llegaron a un cuarto de buenas proporciones con enormes ventanas en dos de sus paredes. En el medio, sentados en sendos sofás, se encontraban su tía Carmen y sus primos Alec y Jane. La tía Carmen había sido alguna vez la belleza del patriciado veneciano, o al menos así habían contado a Bella, pero lo único que ahora quedaba de su antigua belleza eran sus hijos. Alec, con su rizado pelo rubio y sus grandes e inocentes ojos, era la viva estampa del héroe caballeresco. Su hermana menor compartía sus facciones, pero en un estilo más suave y femenino. Su reciente presentación en la sociedad veneciana había sido promisoria, al menos si se la juzgaba según el número de sonetos de amor y regalos anónimos que había recibido ("Más de tres docenas", le había confiado a Bella la semana anterior. "¡Incluso más que Catarina Nonte!"). Desde el punto de vista de Jane, el compromiso de Bella con el acaudalado y aristocrático conde que tenía tantos primos tan apuestos, era un regalo del cielo. Pero ella parecía ser el único miembro de la familia que pensaba así.

La atmósfera de la estancia crepitaba de tensión, a pesar de los loables esfuerzos de Carlisle y Eleazar para entretener a Carmen. Cuando Bella y Emmet entraron en la habitación, sus acompañantes levantaron la mirada con claros signos de alivio. Emmet saludó a la familia Swan, tendiendo su mano a Alec, con quien compartía varios clubes y muchas mujeres, y dirigiendo una apreciativa mirada de soslayo a Jane, antes de excusarse diciendo que varios asuntos lo reclamaban. Bella sonrió cálidamente a sus primos, y saludó a su tía con una reverencia.

_-Piacere, _tía Carmen. Qué deliciosa sorpresa.

-Ni remotamente tan sorprendente como tu compromiso -replicó en tono cortante-. Parece que te gusta armar jaleo, ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo que siempre me has dicho -contestó Bella en tono igualmente cortante, de pie muy derecha frente a su tía, todo vestigio de sonrisa desaparecido.

Desde la muerte de su padre, acaecida el año anterior, Bella había ocupado una casa en Campo San Paolo, junto a su hermano. Pero las convenciones sociales señalaban que era impropio que una mujer soltera viviera sola, de manera que cada vez que su hermano salía en alguno de sus furtivos menesteres, que en los últimos tiempos parecía suceder casi todo el tiempo, Bella se veía obligada a trasladarse a casa de sus tíos en su viejo palazzo de Cannaregio. La tía Carmen no había ocultado el desprecio que sentía por el padre de Bella, y le habría gustado transferir la carga de ese desdén a su excéntrica hija. No obstante, cuando descubrió que, a su manera frugal, su hermano no sólo había conservado, sino también aumentado, su fortuna, había intentado verlo con mejores ojos, o para decirlo mejor, ver mejor a sus herederos. La verdad es que había tratado de que Bella le cayera tan bien corno para pensar en casarla con su único hijo varón, el precioso Alec. Pero la descarada jovencita se había negado una y otra vez. Y ahora estaba comprometida con un conde. Todo ese dinero lejos de la familia... La idea hizo que Carmen hirviera de furia.

-Raro que jamás mencionaras tu relación con d'Aosto hasta ahora -musitó Carmen, corno si pensara en voz alta-. Raro que te haya aceptado sin una dote.

Bella no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería su tía, pero no le cabía duda de que su alusión no era benévola.

-Yo tengo una vasta fortuna personal, no lo olvides -se vengó ella con gran frialdad-, y corno él mismo es tan rico corno Midas, probablemente no le haya preocupado demasiado.

Bella observó con alegría cómo abría y cerraba la boca la tía Carmen, cual un pez atrapado en la red. Alec tornó la mano de su madre para consolarla, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa beatífica a Bella. Se había enterado de las noticias del compromiso de su prima y su traslado de la casa esa misma mañana, a su llegada después de tres días de pasión desenfrenada. Se había paseado por el palazzo de su familia, con el embriagador aroma almizclado de su nueva amante todavía impregnado en sus fosas nasales y el miembro fláccido tras el exceso de actividad, con la esperanza de ver a su prima Bella. Quería hacer la prueba y comprobar si ella podía excitarlo corno siempre lo hacía, a pesar de su estado de saciedad. Años atrás había perforado discretos agujeros en una de las paredes del cuarto de la muchacha, enfrentándolos a un espejo, y había pasado largas horas contemplando su imagen cuando ella se bañaba y se vestía. Conocía cada marca de su cuerpo, cada una de sus curvas perfectas, cada adorable hoyuelo.

Él se había enfurecido al enterarse de su ausencia, y aún más al saber de su compromiso, pero al conocer la identidad del prometido la furia se había trocado en curiosidad. Bela y el Conte d' Aosto. Había algo decididamente sospechoso en este repentino compromiso, especialmente en su oportunidad. Ansioso por saber más, instantáneamente se había abocado a convencer a su madre y a su hermana acerca de la necesidad de hacer una visita a la futura esposa. Pero hasta el momento, los resultados habían sido decepcionantes. Ninguno de los restantes miembros de la familia parecía molesto por el compromiso, y Bella se mostraba tan descarada -y tentadora- como siempre. Fuera lo que fuera que sucedía -y tenía que ser algo muy sustancial para impulsar a esa testaruda prima a casarse-, estaba siendo muy bien ocultado. Decidió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en corteses visitas sociales.

Súbitamente impaciente, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Lamentaremos mucho perder tu compañía en Ca'Grifalconi -Alec habló con toda corrección, pero sus palabras sonaron falsas-. Y a pesar de que estoy verde de envidia, estoy seguro de que serás una perfecta esposa para d'Aosto -Bella recordó la maldición que ella había lanzado a Edward pocos minutos antes y no supo si echarse a reír o soltar un gemido.

Alec le tomó la mano; estaba a punto de apoyar los labios en ella, cuando advinió que estaban manchadas de tinta.

-¿Has estado trabajando estos primeros días de tu compromiso? ¿Diseccionando gatos muertos, o el bicho que fuera, y anotando todos sus órganos? -dijo con in ocultable desdén.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Debería decirse que ocupada, sabes -replicó con voz que, esperaba, no sonara temblorosa.

-Debe reconocer, _cara _signorina, que desde que llegó aquí ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio. Vaya, precisamente... -Bella hizo callar a Carlisle con una mirada que podría haber matado a un hombre más pequeño.

-Laboratorio, ¿eh? -la curiosidad de Alec iba a verse finalmente recompensada-. Me encantaría echar un vistazo al lugar donde trabaja la _dottoresa. _¿Puedo ir contigo, prima? -mientras hablaba, la tomó con fuerza de la mano y comenzó a llevarla hacia la puerta.

-Mucho me temo que la signorina Swan hoy no tiene tiempo para mostrarle su lugar de trabajo- desde donde se encontraba, cerca de la chimenea, se oyó decir a la suave voz de Eleazar-, tenemos tanto que hacer para la fiesta que su tiempo está totalmente ocupado.

Bella se volvió para mirar a Eleazar, procurando no mostrar una expresión interrogante.

-Sí, sí, gracias por recordármelo, dottore Denalli, estoy demasiado ocupada. Quizás en otra oportunidad, primo -se volvió para sonreír a Alec, liberando su mano.

Desde ninguna parte, apareció un joven criado para acompañar a los Grifalconi hasta la salida. Su tía la rozó apenas con los labios al pasar, y Bella le respondió con una reverencia, y besó a Jane en ambas mejillas. Alec fue el último en marcharse, y se inclinó profundamente ante ella antes de hacerlo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, pudo oírse a Jane que preguntaba a su madre quién era Midas y si acaso tenía algún hijo soltero.

Bella, Eleazar y Carlisle se miraron, y se echaron a reír.

-¡Qué encantadora visita! Muy amable de parte de ellos venir a verte -dijo finalmente Carlisle, casi sin aliento-. ¿Pero qué es este asunto de la fiesta? -preguntó, volviéndose hacia Eleazar-: ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme?

-Se me ocurrió en ese momento, pero me avergüenza que no lo hubiéramos planeado antes. Más allá de las extrañas circunstancias que hayan provocado este compromiso -aquí dirigió una mirada interrogante a Bella-, al menos deberíamos observar las formalidades. Tiene que haber una fiesta para presentar a la nueva pareja.

-Ciertamente, desde luego, sí, realmente. Aquí no se ha dado una fiesta desde que esa bruja de Heid... -Carlisle fue interrumpido por la penetrante mirada que le dirigió Eleazar-. Desde hace algún tiempo.

Eleazar no tenía que haberse molestado, ya que al oírlos, Bella ya estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo una lista mental. Desde una lejana pared, se oyó que el reloj daba la hora. Le quedaban ciento sesenta y siete horas, se recordó Bella.

Se volvió repentinamente hacia sus acompañantes, interrumpiendo la discusión.

-Si necesitara papel, tinta, tres mil ducados de oro, dos góndolas, un equipo completo de ropa de hombre y un joven muy ágil, ¿por dónde me sugeriríais que comenzara a buscar, en esta inmensa casa?


	7. Capítulo 6

**6**

El enorme comedor estaba iluminado apenas por un puñado de velas que proyectaban misteriosas sombras danzantes sobre las paredes cubiertas de tapices. Los restos de una cena para dos permanecían dispersos en un extremo de la larga mesa. A pocos pasos de la mesa, ardía el fuego en la chimenea de mármol, que luchaba por combatir el frío de la lluviosa noche de invierno. Frente al fuego, un gato daba cuenta de los restos de una codorniz, junto a los dos amantes abrazados bajo una manta de pieles.

-Cuéntame de la chica -dijo la mujer, apartando la cabeza del hombre de su pezón erguido-. ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Cómo es? ¿Lo hará feliz?

El hombre suspiró y se apartó de ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho -sintió que la mano de ella iba hacia su miembro, todavía erguido tras haberla penetrado-. Es vulgar -comenzó a tener una erección más intensa bajo la presión de sus dedos-. Es aburrida -la mano de ella se movía arriba y abajo en su miembro sólido, demorándose en la punta. Estaba tentándolo, obligándolo a llegar hasta el punto final-. Probablemente lo va a aburrir mortalmente -ella bajó los labios hasta su miembro y se lo metió en la boca. El hombre había repetido las mismas mentiras una y otra vez durante la cena, y lo seguiría haciendo cien veces más por la misma recompensa. La gratitud de ella era realmente conmovedora.

Seguía recorriendo con la boca su palpitante miembro, cuando se abrió la puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Se apartó, y el joven soltó un gemido.

-¿Dónde estás, _cara_? Debemoshablar sobre... -era la voz de su hermano.

-Aquí, con nuestro joven asistente -acomodó la piel sobre ambos-. Me ha estado contando una historia muy interesante. El conde está comprometido. Comprometido para casarse. Con una vulgar mujerzuela. Debo conocerla.

-Descubrirás que es tal cual te la describe -afirmó seriamente su hermano. Para él, como para la mayoría de los hombres, todas las mujeres parecían vulgares al lado de su hermana-. Pero primero tenemos que hablar de un problema. Acabo de enterarme de que a último momento, esos ingratos cambiaron su cargamento de pólvora por otro de granos; granos podridos para más datos -le temblaba la voz por la indignación.

-Es más bien inconveniente. ¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas? -ella no parecía estar preocupada.

Él desestimó la pregunta con un gesto.

-Sin esa pólvora, estamos perdidos. ¡Todo quedará arruinado! Debemos hablar del asunto.

-Ahora -miró fijamente al hombre tendido al lado de ella.

Ella suspiró, advirtiendo que no tranquilizaría fácilmente a su hermano. Se volvió hacia su amante, lo besó en la oreja y le dio un leve empujón.

-Ya es hora de que vayas a hacer tu recado, ángel mío. Vuelve cuando tengas algo que me interese; te recompensaré muy bien. Ya sé cómo te gusta que te agradezcan.

-Agradéceme primero, y después me iré -dijo el joven, rozando su miembro erecto contra el muslo de la mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a empujarlo. Era un poco insistente; necesitaba que le enseñaran disciplina. Ella estaba dispuesta a satisfacer sus deseos con regularidad, pero no estaba enteramente a su disposición. El joven hizo un puchero con aire petulante, se incorporó y fue a recoger su ropa. Momentáneamente preocupada, ella había apagado el ardor del joven por cumplir la tarea que tenía ante él al negarle sus favores; la joven pensó en alguna manera de volver a encender su entusiasmo.

-¿No es guapo? -preguntó a su hermano en tono de admiración, lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyera.

-A mí no tienes que decírmelo, _cara. _Yo lo descubrí, no lo olvides. Y yo lo he entrenado. Me alegra que estés satisfecha.

El objeto de su escrutinio sonrió mientras ellos conversaban, con la vanidad halagada por el cumplido. Estaba en deuda con ambos hermanos por más horas de placer de las que podía recordar, más allá de la gran cantidad de ducados que había perdido en las mesas de juego.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, se plantó frente a ellos.

-No olvides, _ángel mío, _que cuanto más me traigas, más agradecida estaré contigo -lo previno la mujer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y separando los labios para recibir su beso.

-Volveré pronto para recibir mi recompensa -aseguró él con voz ronca. Después se inclinó hacia su patrón, cubrió su rostro con una máscara negra y desapareció en las sombras.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7**

Edward corría. El corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Se encontraba en un amplio vestíbulo en el que la única luz era la de un fuego que ardía al frente. Una mujer estaba tendida sobre una manta de piel dorada y le hacía señas de que se acercara. A medida que él se acercaba, pudo distinguir su rostro ovalado, su ondulado pelo castaño claro, sus ojos pardos que se volvían dorados por la pasión. Edward divisó sus labios carnosos y su esbelto cuerpo, los pechos que se parecían a los pequeños y duros melocotones que crecían en la huerta de Emmet. Ella se inclinó hacia él, que trató de correr hacia ella, corriendo lo más velozmente que pudo, pero ella se alejaba, poniéndose cada vez más lejos de su alcance. Sintió que su cuerpo se excitaba dolorosamente. Dio un salto para tocarla, y una risa horriblemente familiar repicó en sus oídos.

-¡Cobarde! -la risa se convirtió en voz-. ¡Despiadado cobarde! ¡Jamás la tendrás! ¡Nunca! ¡Ni siquiera en sueños!

Edward se sentó en la cama. Estaba bañado en sudor. El corazón le latía desbocado. Y su cuerpo estaba, realmente, dolorosamente excitado.

-¡Malditas mujeres! -exclamó a las tinieblas de la noche. ¿Cómo podían afectarlo de esa manera? Estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas que recreaban las ásperas palabras de Heidi como trasfondo, pero este sueño era único. Lo que lo convertía en tan perturbador era Bianca. Soñar con una potencial asesina, y desnuda, sería señal de algún desorden nervioso, se dijo para sus adentros. Y no sólo soñar con ella, sino sentirse excitado. Muy excitado. Tenía que terminar con eso.

Saltó desnudo de la cama y abandonó la habitación para pasearse por la casa. Mientras recorría los conocidos pasillos, el aire frío de la lluviosa noche calmó su excitación. Se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba al gran canal. La lluvia había cesado, por primera vez en la semana, y las oscuras aguas estaban iluminadas por el resplandor de la luna llena. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en ese lugar, igualmente desnudo, con la cabeza apoyada contra los fríos paneles de cristal de la ventana, viendo cómo las tinieblas daban paso al amanecer? En cierta ocasión había ido allí durante el día, para ver si el suelo estaba gastado en ese sitio, para ver si había alguna manifestación visible de la profunda angustia que lo laceraba por dentro. Pero las piedras no tenían ninguna huella de sus secretas vigilias de medianoche. Apartándose de allí, procuró hacer otro tanto.

Contempló una góndola que se deslizaba por el canal hacia donde él se encontraba, anónimamente cubierta de negro. En el palazzo que veía del otro lado del agua, había una ventana todavía iluminada; Edward pudo distinguir al embajador francés cortejando activamente a su camarera. Trató de ver si se trataba de la misma mujer del mes anterior, decidió que sí, y perdió todo interés. El embajador francés le había confiado una vez que lo hacía como deber hacia su país, y no por una lascivia vergonzosa. Estaba convencido de que las camareras eran espías de otros gobiernos y de que acostarse con ellas era la única manera de asegurar su lealtad. Edward admiró el vigor con que cumplía su patriótica obligación y pensó que su propio desempeño como miembro del senado y supervisor de su _sestiere, _comparado con el del embajador, era irrelevante. Quizá, si se acostara con una sospechosa de asesinato... El perturbador hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un inesperado ruido. Edward estaba familiarizado con los ruidos nocturnos de la casa, y el chirriar de una bisagra no era uno de ellos. Fue con todo sigilo, hacia la escalera situada en el otro extremo de la estancia, y se alegró de no haber llevado una vela consigo. Sin certeza sobre la procedencia del ruido, que podía venir tanto del patio inferior como de uno de los pisos superiores, se quedó inmóvil, aguardando. Nada. Entonces oyó otro ruido, semejante a la fricción de metal sobre madera, que parecía provenir de arriba. Tomó el primer objeto que encontró, un especiero de plata que Sebastian había encontrado en Constantinopla, y comenzó a subir por la escalera. No había recorrido más de diez escalones cuando advirtió una luz vacilante que subía detrás de él. Imaginó que había juzgado mal el origen del ruido -sabía que la acústica podía ser muy engañosa -, se dio vuelta hacia la luz que se acercaba. A medida que el intruso se acercaba, se le ocurrió pensar que el criminal debía ser sumamente audaz, ya que no se preocupaba por ocultarse. Dedujo que debía ser peligroso, de modo que decidió atacarlo por sorpresa.

Edward lo esperó para sorprenderlo desde atrás. Contuvo la respiración, y descargó el especiero de plata en la nuca del intruso. El criminal soltó un gemido sofocado y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Cayó también el candil que él llevaba en la mano; Edward se apresuró a recogerlo. Iluminado por él, le desató la máscara negra, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho. Allí, inconsciente, estaba Bella. Mientras permanecía de pie junto a ella, estupefacto y atónito, la joven comenzó a parpadear. Edward trató de apoyarla en la pared, pero la joven lanzó un gruñido de dolor. Finalmente, abrió los ojos.

Y a continuación los abrió aún más. Olvidó completamente el dolor de su cabeza ante la visión que tenía ante ella. El cuerpo desnudo de Edward era más impresionante que nada que ella pudiera haber supuesto durante las largas horas de imaginar cuerpos masculinos desnudos. Sus miembros eran tensos y musculosos, sus brazos y hombros, vigorosos, y su pecho estaba cubierto de un vello dorado que brillaba a la luz de la vela y descendía más allá de su estrecha cintura hasta un triángulo de vello más oscuro en la ingle. Bella estaba tan extasiada en su admirada contemplación, que no oyó cuando él comenzó a hablar.

-Signorina Swan, Bella, maldita sea, ¿me oye? -preguntó él finalmente, sacudiéndola para conseguir su atención.

Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, retirando con esfuerzo los ojos de su cuerpo para posarlos en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Podría haberle hecho daño.

-Creo que lo hizo -dijo Bella, haciendo una mueca al tocar el chichón que tenía en la nuca.

-Pues se lo merece, y más aún. ¿Quién le dijo que podía vagabundear por toda la casa a cualquier hora y vestida como un muchacho?

-¡Oh, no, milord! No se preocupe; no estuve vagabundeando por la casa. Ni siquiera estuve aquí. Acabo de regresar.

El enfado de Edward fue reemplazado por la incredulidad.

-¿Quiere decir que salió? ¿Vestida así? ¿Para qué?

-Si le quedaran apenas siete días de vida, ¿no trataría de disfrutarlos al máximo?

-Pero si fuera inocente, como sostiene, tendría más de siete días de vida. ¿Es una confesión?

-No. Es una apreciación de mi vida conyugal junto a usted -Bella esperaba haber enfriado el tono de triunfo que sonaba en la voz del conde.

Funcionó. Podía haber jurado que lo oyó gruñir. Pero después advirtió que el ruido no provenía del hombre desnudo que tenía frente a ella sino de más arriba, desde otra parte del palazzo. Edward volvió también la cabeza en esa dirección, ambos tratando de aguzar los oídos en la oscuridad. Edward hizo un gesto para que ella callara y subió la escalera de dos en dos. Bella fue lentamente tras él, entorpecida por el agudo dolor que la atravesaba cada vez que movía la cabeza. Sin embargo, agradeció estar llevando ajustadas calzas en lugar de varias capas de enaguas que le hubieran imposibilitado todo movimiento.

Al llegar a la planta alta, se detuvieron. Edward dejó la palmatoria sobre una consola junto a la pared y le ordenó por señas que aguardara allí. A Bella le dolía horriblemente la cabeza; pensó que por esa noche ya lo había provocado más allá de toda tolerancia, de modo que obedeció sumisamente. El ruido no parecía proceder del laboratorio de Edward, situado directamente frente a ellos, sino del otro lado del vestíbulo, desde el laboratorio de Bella. Por supuesto, se percató Bella de golpe, quienquiera hubiese matado a Tanya, probablemente hubiera ido en busca del cadáver. ¡Qué tonta había sido por no haberlo pensado antes y quedarse en la casa para recibir al malhechor cuando llegara! La excitación se impuso por encima de su discreción y fue rápidamente tras Edward. Cuando lo alcanzó, éste ya hacía girar lentamente el tirador.

La puerta se abrió hacia dentro sin hacer un solo ruido. Poco a poco Edward la fue abriendo, recordándose que al día siguiente debía dar un rapapolvo a Giorgio por no haberle echado llave. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para pasar la cabeza, atisbó silenciosamente en la habitación.

El laboratorio estaba vacío, salvo por una figura embozada de negro que daba la espalda a Edward. El merodeador había roto la ventana de la pared opuesta para poder entrar. Los instrumentos de Bella habían sido sacados de sus estantes y estuches y desparramados en el suelo de la estancia. La figura estaba de pie entre ellos, examinando con atención una pila de papeles que tenía frente a él. Edward abrió la puerta del todo, entró en la habitación, y pisó involuntariamente algo afilado. Maldijo para sus adentros y se deslizó junto al intruso, listo para golpeado con el especiero.

Al levantarlo sobre de la cabeza del intruso, reflejó la luz del candil. El reflejo destelló en la pared. El intruso alzó la vista de los papeles por un instante, y volvió a bajarla, aparentemente desconcertado. Pero ya había sido alertado. El hombre se movió precisamente cuando Edward golpeaba con el especiero en el sitio donde hasta un segundo antes había estado su cabeza y estuvo junto a la ventana antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Edward ya le pisaba los talones cuando el intruso saltó por la ventana hasta el techo de la casa vecina. Pudo verlo a la luz de la luna, avanzando presurosamente sobre las tejas color terracota mojadas por la lluvia, llevando la pila de papeles bajo el brazo. Descalzo y con las manos libres, Edward pudo moverse a mayor velocidad que su presa. El intruso saltó a otro techo, con Ian siguiéndolo de cerca, que resbaló y comenzó a deslizarse. Alcanzó a aferrarse de una chimenea cercana. Logró enderezarse, y vio que su adversario también había caído. Avanzó a gatas rápidamente por las tejas resbaladizas y finalmente pudo darle alcance. Saltó hacia los hombros del intruso. Por un instante, éste permaneció sujeto bajo el peso de Edward, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

Al hombre se le ocurrió pensar que si se dejaba atrapar, no iba a recibir agradecimiento de nadie. Estimulado por la idea de la gratitud de su ama, comenzó a retorcerse debajo del hombre que lo tenía sujeto. Hizo caso omiso de las aristas cortantes de las tejas mientras forcejeaba para romper el broche de su capa de marta cebellina. De improviso, la capa comenzó a deslizarse, arrastrando consigo al hombre que estaba arriba. Edward lanzó una maldición y trató de sujetarse de una teja, pero la capa de pieles continuó deslizándose a toda velocidad sobre el techo mojado. Iba a morir, pensó de pronto, desnudo, cayendo por la empinada cumbrera de la vieja casona de la viuda Falentini. La gente pensaría que estaba loco. Verdaderamente, debía de estar loco para hallarse en semejante situación. El compromiso con una sospechosa de asesinato, una alocada persecución a la luz de la luna... no podían considerarse incidentes propios de la ordenada vida de Edward Cullen. Pero lo eran, y él... maldición, lo estaba gozando. De pronto, tuvo ganas de reír. Y tuvo ganas de vivir. Entonces vio el borde del techo que se aproximaba rápidamente mientras la capa continuaba su peligroso descenso. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Edward se estiró y se tomó de dos tejas rotas, rogando que no estuvieran sueltas.

No lo estaban. Quedó colgando de dos tejas, desnudo a la luz de la luna. Era la segunda vez en su vida que se había sentido cerca de la muerte, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. La última vez, su supervivencia lo había llenado de angustia. Se había encontrado anhelando la muerte, rezando para que fuera la suya y no la de Christian. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía alborozado. "Siempre tienes alerta el instinto de la conservación", oyó decir despectivamente a Heidi, pero le pareció irrelevante. Más importante, advino al sentir el dolor en sus brazos, era alcanzar el techo. Con un gruñido, se dio impulso y se incorporó.

Miró hacia abajo, a la calle sumida en sombras, esperando distinguir alguna señal del intruso, aun sabiendo que no vería nada. El hombre había desaparecido, dejando apenas su capa tras él. Edward se la echó sobre los hombros para protegerse del aire repentinamente frío, y empezó a avanzar lentamente sobre las tejas, rumbo a su casa. Quedaba en claro que, al llevarse los bocetos de Bella, lo que quería el hombre era una evidencia de la presencia de Tanya. ¿Pero cómo podía saber que el cuerpo se encontraba allí? ¿O siquiera que existía el cuerpo? Edward había ocultado la noticia del asesinato de Tanya a todos los Cullen, excepto a aquellos que tenían que saberlo: Carlisle, Eleazar y Giorgio. Había mantenido el laboratorio cerrado con llave todo el tiempo que el cadáver había estado allí, para que ningún miembro de la servidumbre se encontrara con él por accidente. Solamente tres personas -él mismo, sus tíos, Giorgio y Bella-, estaban enterados de la presencia del cuerpo, de modo que era evidente que alguno de ellos se lo había contado a alguien. Podía responder por la discreción de los primeros cuatro, pero Bella era impredecible. Sin embargo, había estado bajo constante vigilancia desde su llegada. No había podido comunicárselo a nadie desde esa casa. A menos que...

A menos que éste fuera su cómplice. A menos que ella hubiera planeado todo desde el principio, que hubiera planeado meterse en su casa con el cuerpo. La daga apenas había sido el menor de los elementos de la conspiración que ella había pergeñado contra él. Había tenido toda la intención de que él la encontrara con el cuerpo, que la obligara a trasladarse a su casa y así poder tener todas las oportunidades de elaborar algunas pruebas más de la culpabilidad de Edward. ¡Por supuesto! Y la aventura de esa noche había sido bien orquestada con anticipación. Los dos conspiradores debían haber convenido en una hora para entrar en la casa, y la torpe aparición de Bella en la escalera no había sido otra cosa que el intento por distraer su atención del intruso que se encontraba arriba, sembrando huellas de su culpabilidad. Pero Edward les había frustrado el plan al sorprender al cómplice, que se había visto obligado a huir. Debió tomar los papeles de Bella como pretexto, o quizá contuvieran instrucciones para él. ¡Bocetos anatómicos! ¡Mujerzuela tortuosa, confabuladora y asesina! Pero la pareja no tendría éxito, se prometió. No serían más astutos que él.

Comenzó a avanzar con más rapidez, impulsado por la idea de que Bella podía haber tratado de escapar al ver todos sus planes descubiertos. Cuando llegó al techo de su propia casa, le hervía la sangre por la furia y el esfuerzo. Movido por la fuerza de sus emociones, saltó fácilmente del techo vecino, aferrándose al antepecho de la ventana del laboratorio de Bella con ambas manos. Entró en la habitación suponiendo casi que lo encontraría vacío.

Al principio parecía estarlo. Una única vela ardía en la mesa ubicada en el centro, vacilando cuando la brisa de la noche entraba por la ventana. Los instrumentos de Bella todavía estaban desparramados por el suelo, y todos los cajones y estantes estaban patas para arriba. Desde un rincón de la habitación, Edward oyó un sonido, un sonido pequeño, algo parecido a un gemido. Allí, acurrucada y aferrando algo, se encontraba una criatura. A Edward le llevó un momento identificar a la masa llorosa como la astuta criminal que había venido castigando mentalmente. Bella parecía cualquier cosa menos tortuosa con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sobre el objeto que tenía en la mano. Por el impacto que le causaba una mujer llorando, Bella se sintió tentado de retroceder hasta la ventana hasta que Bella se hubiera calmado, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que la había visto derramar una lágrima desde que la conociera, período que hasta el momento no había representado un cortejo fácil. Quedó momentáneamente confundido, preguntándose qué habría provocado ese llanto, cuando se le ocurrió que probablemente no fuera más que un truco en busca de su simpatía, para disimular el intento frustrado de su cómplice.

-Muy ordenado, signorina Swan, tratar de matarme así. Supongo que después del primer asesinato se hace más fácil, ¿verdad? -el tono de Edward era áspero, y sus palabras, cortantes.

Bella levantó los ojos del instrumento que sostenía apretadamente en las manos, advirtiendo por primera vez la presencia de Edward. No había oído las palabras de Edward ni el tono empleado; su atención estaba concentrada en el reguero de sangre que corría por sus piernas lastimadas. Hizo el ademán de incorporarse para buscar unas vendas entre el desbarajuste de sus instrumentos, pero sintió la presión de una mano firme en el hombro.

-Se quedará aquí, _carissima. _No quiero que me ataque con esa cosa -Edward trató de quitarle el peculiar instrumento que tenía en las manos, mientras la empujaba de vuelta al rincón. Parecía alguna clase de extraño artefacto cortante, con un largo cuchillo y otro más corto, romo, unidos. Pero incluso la hoja corta parecía peligrosa, y Edward no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Bella forcejeó para no soltarlo.

-¡No! Es lo único que me queda de él -dijo simplemente.

-¿Esto pertenecía a su cómplice, entonces? ¿Será, tal vez, el arma del crimen?

-¿Mi cómplice? -Bella pareció confundida-. Mi padre, querrá decir. Era de él, un regalo recibido del rey Enrique III de Francia por una operación especial. Mi hermano vendió los instrumentos cuando murió papá, sin siquiera decírmelo, pero éste no lo pudo vender porque papá me lo dejó en su testamento. Es todo lo que tengo de él. Y ahora está roto -Bella sacudió la cabeza con gesto desdichado, Edward vio que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Era una muy buena actuación, pensó, sintiendo una punzada. Muy lastimero. Muy convincente.

Ahora, al verla llorar y aferrar el misterioso instrumento, volvió a preguntarse si acaso no sería inocente. Entonces bajó la mirada hasta sus piernas. La sangre que manaba de varios cortes le devolvió la cordura y recuperó su mente racional. Las mujeres eran capaces de cualquier cosa, se recordó, incómodo por la cálida sustancia pegajosa que salía de un corte particularmente profundo que tenía en la rodilla, cualquier cosa.

Bella siguió el recorrido de su mirada hasta la pierna ensangrentada, lo que también le devolvió la racionalidad.

-Lo siento, milord -dijo, ahuyentando sus lágrimas-. Debería haberle atendido antes esos cortes. Si me dejara ir a buscar las vendas...

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-¿Para que pueda apuñalarme con esa cosa de su padre, si es que realmente era de él? No irá a ninguna parte hasta que me lo entregue. Después, veremos.

A regañadientes, Bella le entregó el instrumento.

-Por favor, milord, no lo tire. Es el objeto más valioso que poseo; lamentaría mucho perderlo.

Edward se lo quitó de la mano y lo observó. Creyó ver el escudo de Enrique III, pero eso no era garantía de que ella dijera la verdad. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se volvió para lanzarle una mirada enfurecida.

-Tal vez ahora, que ha dejado de lloriquear, me diga quién es su cómplice o al menos qué pensaba hacer aquí esta noche.

-Mi cómplice... -murmuró Bella-. ¿Supongo que al hacerme esta pregunta quiere decirme que no pudo atraparlo?

-¿De modo que admite que es su cómplice?

-No, milord. No dije tal cosa. Me temo que la pérdida de sangre le perjudica la audición. Quizá, si me dejara que le cure esa herida...

Edward hizo caso omiso, tanto de su sarcasmo como de su ofrecimiento.

-¿Y entonces, cuál es su relación con él?

-Lo detesto -respondió Bella con toda franqueza.

-¡Ajá! De modo que lo conoce.

-Eso no suena demasiado lógico, milord. La pérdida de sangre no suele afectar la capacidad de razonamiento, pero...

-¡Basta con esas lecciones de anatomía! Dígame, _caríssíma, _¿cómo puede despreciarlo si no sabe quién es? -la pregunta de Edward tenía el tono de un trillado silogismo.

-¡Por Santa Olivia, me parece que es obvio! Rompió las tijeras de mi padre y me robó los bocetos. Ambas cosas son únicas, irremplazables, e infinitamente valiosas para mí.

Edward escudriñó cuidadosamente su rostro, en busca de señales de embuste, pero no encontró ninguna. Todo era muy verosímil; sería muy fácil creerle. Pero bien podía tratarse de una siniestra asesina, o al menos conocer a quien lo fuera. Alguien que, se recordó, primero había tratado de cargarle con el crimen y después había estado a punto de matarlo. Se obligó a retornar a su anterior razonamiento.

-Si no piensa reconocer que este hombre es su cómplice -Bella trató de interrumpirle, pero Edward siguió hablando, tapándole la boca-, si insiste en negarlo, tal vez pueda explicarme cómo es que entró furtivamente en la casa vestida de muchacho.

Un muchacho muy bien formado, pensó Edward, preguntándose cómo era posible que no lo hubiera advertido antes.

Bella hizo una breve pausa, mientras pensaba cuánto le contaría. Su preocupación por las tijeras y la pérdida de sus objetos de valor le habían hecho olvidar momentáneamente que lo odiaba. Eso, y la anterior visión de su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la vela. Pero la repetida insistencia de Edward en que el intruso era su cómplice y en que todo había sido un maligno intento suyo -por no mencionar el dolor que tenía donde la había golpeado-, se lo recordaron, y decidió que merecía saber muy poco.

-Estaba investigando -dijo finalmente.

-¿Investigando? -se burló Edward, con un bufido-. ¿Adónde, en algún garito? ¿Qué clase de investigaciones requiere que una asesina -utilizó la palabra para ser deliberadamente cruel-, se vista como un hombre?

Bella decidió no reparar en sus intentos de irritarla.

-Aunque probablemente no se haya dado cuenta, milord, las ropas de mujer son muy restrictivas. Con un atuendo femenino es imposible remar en una góndola, escalar un muro o montar en...

-Eso es porque -la interrumpió Edward-, las mujeres no deben hacer esas cosas. No me parece, signorina Swan, que usted esté en condiciones de dar sermones sobre vestimenta adecuada o comportamiento.

-Tampoco usted está en condiciones de hablar de esos temas -replicó Bela, mirando significativamente el atuendo de Edward, o mejor dicho, la falta de él.

Era una locura, advirtió Edward. Allí estaba, completamente desnudo, en una habitación helada, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre, discutiendo con una mujer taimada que usaba argumentos lógicos para evitar darle información. Era tan insensato que resultaba cómico, y por tercera vez en los últimos días, sucedió lo inesperado: Edward se echó a reír. Comenzó como una risita ahogada y fue creciendo hasta hacer vibrar las paredes del pequeño laboratorio. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, Edward dejó fluir todas las oleadas de risa tanto tiempo reprimida.

Al principio Bella se sintió sorprendida, después alarmada, después muy alarmada. Esto no era normal en nadie, menos aún en el notoriamente ceñudo Edward Cullen. Evidentemente, sus heridas eran más serias de lo que pensaba; él se encontraba temporalmente fuera de sus cabales. Lentamente, fue deslizándose por la pared hasta ponerse de pie, procurando no alarmar a la histérica figura que tenía frente a sí. Observó su alocada hilaridad, aguardando que se calmara lo suficiente para poder hablar con él.

-Milord -dijo tentativamente, extendiendo la mano hacia el brazo del conde-. Milord -repitió, esta vez más alto-. Realmente creo que debería atender sus heridas. Esta actitud suya es, bueno, muy perturbadora.

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró, con una carcajada atragantada en la garganta. ¿Quién era esta criatura que había trastornado su hasta entonces sobria, ordenada, satisfecha -bueno, no demasiado satisfecha, reconoció para sus adentros-, pero definitivamente racional, vida? Ciertamente, poseía una exquisita belleza, pensó, recordando los comentarios de los otros Cullen. Alargó la mano para tomar uno de los rizos color bronce que escapaban de su capucha negra, contemplando el reflejo de la luz de la vela sobre él. Ansió llevárselo a los labios, y dejar que su sedosa suavidad cosquilleara en ellos. Después deslizaría la boca hasta su oreja, que lamería suavemente al tiempo de murmurarle palabras que la prepararían para él. Sus manos acariciarían ese cuerpo, un cuerpo con pequeños pechos erguidos y muslos de terciopelo, un cuerpo con el que había soñado, el que ahora ardía por penetrar.

Y por qué no, se dijo Edward. Después de todo, era su privilegio como prometido. Y probablemente fuera la mejor manera de cesar con esos perturbadores sueños que la tenían como protagonista. Sabía por experiencia que una vez que se había acostado con una mujer, dejaba de encontrarla fascinante. A veces eso le hacía sentir frustrado, obligándolo a una búsqueda constante de satisfacción que a menudo lo llevaba muy lejos de Venecia. Pero en otras ocasiones, tal como le había ocurrido el año anterior con esa suculenta cortesana española o con la peligrosa, aunque irresistible, mujer que tenía delante, podía resultar conveniente. Recordó haber pensado que hacer el amor con ella sería peligroso, pero en ese momento le pareció menos peligroso no ceder al atractivo de sus encantos. Sí, ésa era la respuesta, se percató, asombrado de que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes esa manera de restaurar el orden en su vida y en sus sueños: debía hacer el amor con ella. Y, si su cuerpo tenía opinión en este asunto, cuanto antes fuera, tanto mejor.

-Venga -Edward tomó a Bella del brazo y la llevó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Bella estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar, de modo que atravesaron el inmenso vestíbulo y bajaron dos tramos de escalera en perfecto silencio. A Bella le sorprendió ver que en lugar de detenerse en la planta donde se encontraban sus aposentos, siguieron bajando. ¿Sería capaz de cumplir con su promesa de encerrarla en la mazmorra, se preguntó sobrecogida? Tuvo que reconocer que había sido un poco impetuosa y que había acabado con la paciencia de Edward. Quizá si se disculpaba él le daría una nueva oportunidad.

-Milord -empezó a decir, pero Edward se llevó el dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Bella cerró la boca y lo siguió dócilmente, con la esperanza de que su sumisión minimizara cualquier tortura que tuviera pensada para ella. La negra capa de marta cebellina ondulaba con gracia a cada paso de Edward, brindándole sugestivos vistazos de su escultural anatomía. Si alargaba la mano y lo tocaba, ¿su cuerpo parecería piedra o carne? Sintió que su aprensión daba paso a una creciente excitación mientras seguían bajando, girando y volviendo a bajar. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta de caoba tallada dos veces más grande que la conducía a sus propios aposentos. Edward la abrió y la precedió para entrar.

Por las cuatro altas ventanas de la habitación se filtraba la luz de la luna, iluminando una vasta alcoba con un lecho cubierto de seda rojiza. Sin pronunciar palabras, Edward indicó a Bella por señas que avanzara hasta el centro de la habitación y fue a encender el fuego. Aunque le hiciera el amor a esta mujer por deber y por necesidad, no había razón alguna para pasar frío y no disfrutarlo. Además, descubrió que la forma en que se reflejaban las llamas en el pelo de Bella era particularmente atractiva.

Cuando estuvo encendido, Edward se recostó en un diván de terciopelo frente a la chimenea, dejando con descuido que la capa se deslizara hasta el suelo. El fuego acentuaba los planos de su rostro, sus altos pómulos y la firme y categórica barbilla, convirtiéndolo en la viva estampa de un dorado dios rubio. Se estiró cuan largo era, sin ocultar nada de su bien formado cuerpo, y por primera vez, habló.

-Ven aquí -su voz se oía ronca de excitación y expectativa. Bella se acercó a él, obligándose a no temblar. Con un gesto, él le indicó que se acercara más aún, inclinándose hacia ella lo suficiente para tomarla de su chaqueta negra y ordenarle -Quítatela.

Bella vaciló un instante y comenzó a desatar la chaqueta con dedos inseguros. Se la quitó lentamente, consciente de la cálida humedad que empezó a sentir entre las piernas y de los entrecerrados ojos grises de Edward fijos en ella. Nunca se había desvestido frente a un hombre; descubrió que aquello era sorprendentemente excitante. A pesar del fuego, tenía los pezones visiblemente erectos, convertidos en dos duras protuberancias que presionaban bajo la fina tela de su blusa blanca. A Edward le requirió de todas sus fuerzas no adelantarse y tomar uno de ellos entre sus dedos para acariciarlos a través de la delgada tela, pero se obligó a esperar. Esto lo haría lentamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella le entregara todos sus secretos, que no reservara nada que siguiera atrayéndolo. En lugar de eso, se conformó con levantar la chaqueta negra y arrojarla a las llamas.

-¡Pero, vaya eso es mío! -protestó Bella, observando con incredulidad cómo crepitaba el fuego en torno a la prenda.

-No es apropiado que uses esas cosas; sospecho que la única manera de evitar que lo hagas es asegurarme de que no tengas más acceso a ellas -Edward desestimó rápidamente su protesta, mucho más interesado en verla desnuda-. Ahora, quítate las calzas.

-Si bien no es apropiado que use esas ropas -Bella adoptó una actitud desafiante-, ciertamente es menos apropiado aun que me pasee por su casa de noche, desnuda. Por no mencionar lo indecoroso que sería que me presentara desnuda ante usted, milord.

-Tu preocupación por el decoro es realmente conmovedora, _carissima _-dijo Edward sarcásticamente, impaciente por su creciente excitación-, pero, como de costumbre, está totalmente fuera de lugar. Esa puerta -señaló por encima del hombro-, lleva directamente de mis aposentos a los tuyos, de modo que no tienes que preocuparte por cruzarte con nadie, por más desnuda que estés. Y no comprendo cómo puede ser inadecuado que te desnudes ante mí, siendo tú mi prometida.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron en silencio. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación provenía del fuego, que consumía los últimos restos de la chaqueta negra.

-¿Es que acaso -preguntó finalmente Bella con voz temblorosa y el corazón martilleándole con tanta fuerza que creyó que le estallaría en el pecho-, va a usted a hacerme el amor?

La sencilla ingenuidad de la pregunta, su tono de miedo mezclado con deseo, despertaron en él algo indescriptible. Por segunda vez en esa noche, Edward dudó de su culpabilidad. ¿Sería posible que fuera inocente, no sólo en el caso del asesinato, sino también en esto? ¿Sería realmente la chiquilla que aparentaba ser, joven y sola en el mundo? Edward contempló sus formas contorneadas por la luz del fuego que tenía detrás, buscando respuestas en sus curvas esbeltas y en su tersa piel, hasta que su propio cuerpo, cada vez más excitado, exigió su atención e hizo a un lado esos pensamientos turbadores.

-Me parece que te pedí que te quitaras las calzas -le recordó finalmente en voz baja. Mientras Bella luchaba con los complicados lazos de las medias, Edward se imaginó tomándole el trasero con las manos ahuecadas y sentirlo, por la proximidad del fuego, suave y cálido en sus grandes manos mientras la penetraba. Sintió que su respiración se volvía tan afanosa como la de ella y su propio corazón latía casi con la misma expectativa. Una vez libre de los lazos, Bella deslizó las calzas por sus muslos y se las quitó. Cuando Edward se inclinó para tomarlas y arrojarlas también al fuego, percibió el primer delicioso atisbo de la fragancia de su deseo y supo que su dominio de sí mismo estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Al volver a sentarse, Edward le rozó el muslo con el brazo; el fugaz contacto despertó una oleada de la más deliciosa de las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Bella. La fina y transparente camisa que llevaba cubría apenas la masa de rizos dorados de su monte de Venus. Sin esperar la orden de Edward, se la pasó por la cabeza, la arrojó al fuego, y se irguió completamente desnuda frente a él.

Edward quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de la mujer que tenía delante, más seductora de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Imposible haber imaginado la diminuta marca de nacimiento en forma de trébol que tenía en el vientre, a un palmo por encima del muslo izquierdo, o la tierna curva entre los pequeños senos, del tamaño exacto para reposar allí la cabeza. La luz de las llamas daba al pelo que le caía en ondas sobre los pechos el color del oro fundido y la hacía irradiar con un resplandor interior, como si se tratara de algún elixir curativo de un alquimista.

Bella permaneció callada, sin moverse, mientras los ojos de Edward le acariciaban el cuerpo, prácticamente incapaz de respirar, mucho menos de hablar. Su sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad, el momento que tanto había esperado estaba por ocurrir. Estaba a punto de ser iniciada en los misterios del amor. Había esperado sentirse asustada y un poco excitada, pero nada la había preparado para la absoluta pérdida del sentido que parecía estar experimentando. La idea de apoyar la mejilla contra el vello que cubría el pecho de Edward, de sus muslos poderosos envolviéndola, de esas manos rozándole el cuerpo, la abrumaba. La piel le escocía, sentía la garganta seca, y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no le cupo duda de que Edward podía oírlo. Pero lo más sorprendente y maravilloso de todo era el novedoso calor que subía desde su vientre hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Edward la acercó a él, y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Al sentir que sus muslos se apoyaban contra el miembro erguido de Edward, Bella contuvo la respiración, que no se normalizó cuando él le acarició debajo de sus pechos. Alzó el rostro hacia el de él, sus miradas se encontraron, y quedaron ligadas. Lo que vio en los ojos de Edward en esa fracción de segundo colmó a Bella del deseo de tenerlo no sólo dentro de su cuerpo, sino también de su alma. Entonces él bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Cuando sus bocas se unieron, Edward sintió que dentro de él se encendía una chispa; el beso de Bella hizo correr una corriente por su cuerpo que jamás había experimentado con anterioridad. Esto era algo más que una simple pasión, esta ardiente sensación que amenazaba con apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Como en un relámpago, supo que de esa mujer de oro fundido emanaba un calor que podía disolver toda reserva, toda barrera, toda capa de autoprotección que tan trabajosamente había erigido durante dos años. Ella ya había empezado a poner patas arriba todo su mundo, entonces, ¿por qué no dejarla continuar? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era devorarla, abrirse a ella, dejar que obrara su magia medicinal sobre él. Volvería a sentir, volvería a reír, volvería a amar... Y volvería a sufrir.

Con un único movimiento brusco, Edward apartó su boca de la de ella y la empujó hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

-¡Vete! ¡Ya mismo! -exclamó volviendo la cabeza y la voz trémula por emociones que no atinaba a reconocer. Bella, trastornada, no tanto por la impresión de la caída como por el horrible rechazo, tardó un instante en reaccionar-. Vete, déjame. ¡Sal de aquí! -repitió al sentir la resistencia de la joven a marcharse. Él percibió que ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se lo impidió-: Si no te marchas ahora mismo, sin decir una sola palabra, mañana haré que te arresten.

Temblando por el bochorno y la furia, Bella corrió hacia la puerta que le había señalado Edward. Con la mano en el tirador, hizo un alto para mirar la figura inclinada frente al fuego, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula rígida. Atrapada en la maraña de sus propios sentimientos torturados, fue incapaz de percibir el dolor de él y le dirigió una mirada enfurecida.

-Lo odio -dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oyera, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Edward permaneció inmóvil después de que ella cerró la puerta; luego dijo en voz alta, hacia el cuarto vacío:

-No eres la única.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disculpen la tardanza aquí les dejo dos capítulos, besos y abrazos.**

8

Bella yacía de espaldas en el centro de su enorme lecho de terciopelo azul oscuro, mirando el techo con expresión colérica. Más exactamente, miraba con expresión colérica a través del techo, dirigiendo su cólera contra el hombre degradante que tan cruelmente la había rechazado un rato antes. El chichón que tenía en la cabeza todavía le dolía y le palpitaba, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su interior. Se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho, procurando borrar de sus senos, de sus muslos, de sus labios, la sensación del cuerpo de Edward. Una oleada de náuseas causadas por el bochorno la recorrió al recordar la manera en que ella se había expuesto a él, pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor. Había sido una necia al pensar que podía ser otra cosa que repulsiva para él; desde luego, él se había asegurado muy bien de que ella lo comprendiera. El bochorno dio paso al enfado cuando al recordar las evidentes señales de excitación que mostraba Edward, dedujo que estaba excitado al ver que podía manejarla. Edward nunca había tenido la menor intención de hacerle el amor; simplemente, quería jugar con ella, burlarse de su inexperiencia.

Tan sólo el intermitente repicar de los relojes y los pálidos rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las pesadas cortinas de la alcoba le señalaron el paso del tiempo. Suspirando, se estiró, pensando que tal vez debía levantarse y vestirse, pero se sintió absolutamente desprovista de energía para hacer nada. Tal vez si se quedaba en la cama, ocultándose todo el día, o todo el mes, o todo el año, tal vez el horroroso vacío y la soledad que habían dado paso a sus emociones, finalmente cederían. Podría abandonar ese lugar, alejarse y vivir sola para siempre.

Pero no habría ninguna partida, se recordó. Esa partida, si alguna vez se producía, sólo podría ser interpretada por Edward como signo seguro de su culpabilidad. Se negó a proporcionarle el placer de creer que tenía razón. Debía quedarse y reivindicarse. Después, cuando todo hubiera terminado y el asesino de Tanya fuera debidamente castigado, entonces sí podría marcharse. Pero por el momento, debía resolver el crimen.

Trató de enfocar su mente en los resultados, o más bien en la falta de ellos, de su primera noche de investigación. Los aposentos de Tanya estaban totalmente limpios de todo indicio, por curioso que fuera, a menos que otro se le hubiera adelantado y llegado antes que ella. Había tenido la convicción de que el asesino debía haber dejado alguna huella, pero no había encontrado absolutamente nada. Más aun; había tenido la sensación de que en la habitación faltaba algo, algo que ella recordaba vagamente del día en que había encontrado el cuerpo, pero no logró recordar de qué se trataba.

Con los ojos cerrados, Bella visualizó mentalmente la habitación tal cual había estado la primera vez que había entrado en ella. La pared opuesta a la entrada estaba totalmente ocupada por una hilera de ventanas góticas, debajo de las cuales había una cómoda de roble tallado. La cama, con su trabajado dosel, se apoyaba contra la pared de la derecha, enfrentando un tocador con espejo. Bella recordó que ese espejo estaba curiosamente inclinado, y se preguntó cómo podía mirarse alguien en él, hasta que se le ocurrió que estaba así para poder mirarse desde la cama. La idea la hizo sonrojar, y también pensar en lo maravilloso que sería tanto sentir como ver el delicado cuerpo de Edward encima de ella.

-¡Por Santa Flora, que he perdido la cordura! Este hombre me está volviendo loca.

-Es gracioso, mi querida signorina Swan, pero parece que usted provoca el mismo efecto sobre él.

La amable voz proveniente de la puerta era inesperada, aunque no desconocida. Cuando Carlisle y Eleazar entraron en la alcoba, Bella se sentó, contenta de haber pensado en ponerse un camisón la noche anterior.

-Esta mañana Edward tiene uno de sus días difíciles; está vociferando por toda la casa, dando órdenes de decapitar a toda la servidumbre, pendiente de la menor mota de polvo. No lo he visto así desde hace años... -la voz de Carlisle se fue desvaneciendo.

-Dos años -precisó Eleazar en voz baja.

-¿Os envió para aseguraros de que no me había escapado o necesitáis algo de mí? -no bien pronunció estas palabras se arrepintió, especialmente por el tono que había utilizado. Carlisle y Eleazar no habían tenido más que gentilezas para ella; ciertamente merecían algo mejor que sus gimoteos petulantes-. Quiero decir, ¿puedo haceros algún servicio? -reformuló, esperando haber sonado más amable.

-Sí y no. Somos nosotros los que estamos tratando de hacerle un servicio, pero disentimos acerca de la mejor manera de complacerla. Ayer buscaba "un joven núbil"... ésas fueron las exactas palabras, ¿no es así, Eleazar? -Carlisle hizo una pausa mientras Eleazar, que estaba abriendo las cortinas, se volvió y asintió con un gesto-. Eleazar estaba convencido de que lo necesitaba para que le hiciera algún recado, pero Edward cuenta con cantidad de gente para ese cometido, de manera que supuse que lo querría para otros, digamos, menesteres más amistosos. Por cierto, muy comprensible, visto el modo en que se conduce Edward.

Bella abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando la confusión dio paso a la comprensión y captó el sentido de las palabras de Carlisle. Antes de que pudiera ofrecerles una explicación, intervino Eleazar.

-Al no estar en condiciones de decidir, le trajimos a uno de cada uno.

Mientras hablaba, abrió una minúscula puerta situada en el otro extremo de la habitación, y cuya presencia Bella casi no había notado. Cuántos secretos albergaría esa inmensa casa, se preguntó, en el momento en el que entraban dos jovenzuelos en su alcoba.

Eran tan diferentes como pueden serlo dos personas. Uno probablemente tuviera aproximadamente la misma edad de Bella; era alto, musculoso y sumamente apuesto. Bella recorrió con los ojos su elástico cuerpo de arriba abajo, pensando si acaso las ropas del joven serían un sustituto aceptable de las que había perdido la noche anterior. Su pavoneo al dirigirse hacia ella; la mirada de soslayo que le dirigió cuando la saludó con una inclinación, insinuaron que había interpretado el escrutinio de Bella, suponiendo que no eran sus ropas lo que le interesaban, sino lo que había debajo.

-Señora, estoy a disposición y a su placer -dijo, poniendo gran énfasis en la última palabra.

Dada su invitación abiertamente conquistadora, no había forma aceptable de pedirle que se quitara las ropas, advirtió Bella. Era una lástima porque las calzas que llevaba la intrigaban, ya que mostraban pequeños broches en la cintura en lugar de lazos. Se quedó mirándolos con añoranza, y fue arrancada de su contemplación cuando Carlisle le carraspeó directamente en el oído.

-Parece, ejem, bastante satisfecha con este joven. ¿Despido al otro candidato?

Bella advirtió entonces lo que debió haber parecido su inspección sastreril y se sonrojó furiosamente.

-No, la verdad es que no tengo interés en este muchacho, es demasiado maduro para mi gusto- Carlisle alzó las cejas y el rubor de Bella se volvió aún más intenso ante su mala elección de las palabras-. Por los ojos de Santa Lucía, lo que quiero decir es que en realidad estaba buscando un mozo para recados, no un...

Su voz se fue apagando, y se volvió para ver al segundo candidato. No podía tener más de trece años; tenía una pelambrera de rizado pelo castaño cayendo sobre dos serios ojos color avellana. Mientras Carlisle acompañaba al primer joven afuera, el segundo permaneció apartado, observando intensamente a Bella. Una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en su semblante y se acercó presuroso al lecho hablando a la misma velocidad con que caminaba.

-Sé quién es usted. Es la doctora que curó a mi tía Marina. Estaba enferma, y todos decían que se iba a morir y enfrentar el juicio de Dios; entonces vino usted y la hizo sentir mejor. "Por los pechos de Santa Agata", dijo usted cuando la vio.

Ciertamente, sonaba como algo que ella era capaz de decir, pero salvo eso, sus palabras no despertaron ningún eco en su mente. Bella miró al chico, ceñuda, tratando de recordar aunque sólo fuera un rastro del episodio que él describía tan vívidamente.

-Fue cuando Sebastian Venier todavía gobernaba Venecia en calidad de Dux. La habría reconocido antes, pero entonces usted no era tan mayor.

-Tampoco lo eras tú -replicó Bella con arrebato, antes de recordarse que si tenía aspecto de mayor, debía conducirse como tal. Siguió tratando de recordar al joven, buscando en su memoria las fechas del ducado de Venier, cuando el recuerdo acudió de pronto a su mente-. ¡Hace más de seis años que murió Sebastiano Venier! ¿Cómo es posible que tengas recuerdos tan remotos?

-Yo recuerdo todo -dijo el muchacho en voz baja-. Sólo necesito ver u oír algo una vez para que se quede fijo en mi mente.

-¿Todo? ¿Realmente todo lo que ves u oyes? -la voz de Bella revelaba una mezcla de excitación e incredulidad.

El muchacho pareció dolido por su duda.

-Para llegar hasta aquí subí exactamente sesenta y dos escalones, más ciento cuarenta pasos que no lo eran. Había treinta y dos lámparas que iluminaban el camino, y cinco cuadros polvorientos, todos ellos de mujeres. Pasamos por ocho puertas, seis de ellas con cerrojo, incluso la puerta hasta su alcoba, que hubo que abrir con una llave. La llave era de bronce y tenía talladas cuatro hojas, tres de un lado y una del otro. Lo primero que le oí decir fue: "¡Por Santa Flora; he perdido la cordura! Este hombre me está volviendo loca". Entonces este hombre replicó -se detuvo para señalar a Carlisle-: "Es gracioso, mi querida signorina Swan, pero parece que usted produce el mismo efecto en él". ¿Sigo?

Bella, Carlisle y Eleazar lo miraban con la boca abierta, momentáneamente sin palabras. El muchacho, acostumbrado a reacciones semejantes, se mostraba tranquilo bajo sus azoradas miradas. Bella fue la primera en recuperarse.

-¡Magnífico! ¿Cómo se llama? -primero miró a sus acompañantes y luego una vez más al pequeño hechicero.

-¿Puedo presentarle a Nilo, señora? -dijo Eleazar, sacudiéndose de su estupor para efectuar una debida presentación del joven, que hizo una solemne reverencia-. Vive con su tía en el astillero, pero ella accedió a ponerlo a su servicio por una pequeña paga. Al enteramos de su notable talento, pensamos que podría resultarle útil en sus investigaciones.

-Sí, será toda una adquisición -Bella se estaba preguntando cuánto sabrían Carlisle y Eleazar sobre sus investigaciones, cuando las palabras de Eleazar dispararon algo en su memoria. ¡Pero desde luego! Seis años atrás había pasado la mayor parte de sus infrecuentes viajes de Padua a Venecia, atendiendo las necesidades de las pobres prostitutas que la ciudad mantenía en los dormitorios destinados a los obreros del astillero. La idea era que si había mujeres fácilmente disponibles a mano, los obreros de los astilleros no tendrían necesidad de abandonar su trabajo para satisfacer sus libidinosas necesidades, y Venecia podía continuar jactándose de producir un barco de guerra completo cada día. Un sistema eficiente, pensó irónicamente Bella, claramente imaginado por hombres. Recordó lo horrorizada que se había sentido al ver la forma en que vivían esas mujeres y sus familias, y ante los relatos que le habían contado algunas de ellas acerca de acostarse con diez o quince hombres en un solo día. A ella se le antojaba una proeza comparable a la construcción de un barco, pero no se trataba de ninguno de los que se ufanaba la ciudad. Sin duda, la tía de Nilo era una de esas trabajadoras y desdichadas mujeres. Miró al muchacho y se preguntó si acaso su fina memoria era una bendición o una maldición para alguien que había crecido en esas condiciones.

Antes de que pudiera perderse en esas reflexiones, un reloj comenzó a dar la hora, y luego otro, y otro más. El armonioso sonido que marcaba el paso del tiempo recordó a Bella la ciclópea tarea que tenía por delante. Ciento cuarenta y seis horas, calculó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Gracias a ambos por traerme semejante tesoro -sonrió a Carlisle y a Eleazar, y después a Nilo, que parecía sumamente complacido por ser descrito en esos términos-. La verdad es que creo tener un trabajo justo para él, ahora mismo. Caballeros, si por favor nos disculpáis...

Mientras se felicitaban mutuamente por el trabajo bien hecho, Carlisle y Eleazar fueron en busca de una libación celebratoria; un criado uniformado los interceptó para informarles que Edward requería urgentemente su presencia. Tras ordenar al hombre que les alcanzara una botella de _prosecco, _bajaron la escalera para dirigirse a la biblioteca de Edward. Una de las paredes de la habitación era enteramente de cristal y daba al jardín del palacio, en tanto las otras tres estaban cubiertas de libros encuadernados en fino cuero, interrumpidos tan sólo por una inmensa chimenea de mármol. La antigua alfombra persa que había recibido de regalo el Dux Foscari cien años atrás, todavía cubría el suelo, aunque ahora se le había agregado una gruesa piel de cordero proveniente de uno de los rebaños ingleses de Emmet, ubicada frente al fuego. Al contrario de lo que sucedía con muchas de las bibliotecas de sus acaudalados contemporáneos, tanto la habitación como los libros que contenía solían ser visitados con frecuencia por Edward, que utilizaba el lugar como oficina y también como refugio.

Eleazar y Carlisle encontraron al borrascoso amo de la casa sentado frente a su escritorio de marfil y nogal, mirando enfurecido algo cercano a las ventanas.

-Estábamos a punto de brindar... por todos los cielos, ¿qué es eso? -exclamó Eleazar, advirtiendo por primera vez las plantas extrañamente retorcidas dispuestas delante del cristal.

-La nueva adquisición de Emmet. Un descubrimiento asombroso, alguna rara especie de plantas con flor traídas del Imperio Mongol, o así me dijo. A mí me parecen palillos secos de mi villa del lago, pero ya sabemos lo malo que soy con todos los organismos vivientes -el rencoroso tono de Edward indicó a sus tíos que su humor no había mejorado mucho desde la mañana.

Edward pasó la furiosa mirada de la rareza mongólica a sus radiantes tíos.

-Esta mañana os he buscado por todo este condenado palacio. ¿Adónde os habíais metido?

-Teníamos que cumplir con un recado para tu encantadora prometida.

Edward soltó un resoplido.

-¡Encantadora! Como un ángel de Satán. Creéis que es santa como esas mujeres a las que jura pertenecer, pero os digo que esa muchacha probablemente sea una asesina, o al menos alguna clase de criminal.

-Eso dices tú -dijo Eleazar en voz baja-, pero ya sabemos lo malo que eres con todos los organismos vivientes.

La calma e inesperada réplica de Eleazar se ganó una nueva mirada furiosa por parte de Edward.

-Tu juicio acerca de las mujeres no está exactamente por encima de todo reproche -añadió Carlisle, yendo en ayuda de su compañero y provocando en Edward un tartamudeo atragantado.

-Esperad, y ya veréis como se reivindica mi juicio tan malévolo. ¿Creéis que la conocéis mejor que yo? ¿Y qué me decís de esto? Mirad con lo que trató de atacarme -Edward arrojó sobre el escritorio el extraño instrumento que había quitado a Bella la noche anterior.

-Seguramente no es así -Eleazar sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia-. No, ciertamente, debes de estar equivocado. Bella jamás usaría esto como arma. Primero, porque está roto. Segundo, debe ser su posesión más preciada. El rey Enrique III, al pasar por Venecia, regaló esto a su padre; ahora es todo lo que ella tiene de los instrumentos de su padre. Es así, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

-Oh, sí, el resto fue subastado por su hermano. Ahí sí que tienes a uno bien malo, ese hermano suyo. Si estás buscando a alguien que se llame Swan para acusarlo de asesinato, te sugiero que pruebes con él -Carlisle tomó las tijeras y las observó, afligido-. Diría que es la única pieza que se sustrajo al inventario. Es una pieza maravillosa, pero es una pena que esté rota. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Edward miró a sus tíos con ojos desorbitados. Sin duda no podían haberse puesto tan rápidamente del lado de Bella y que ella hubiera podido convencerlos de decir una mentira tan compleja.

-¿De modo que os contó esa historia y vos os la creísteis? -Viendo que Eleazar volvía a negar con la cabeza, Edward lo desafió-: ¿De qué otra forma pudisteis haberos enterado de esto?

Eleazar habló lentamente, con la esperanza de que su tono mesurado pudiera penetrar en la dura sesera de su sobrino.

-Conocimos la historia cuando tuvimos la suerte de ser los mejores postores para los instrumentos de su padre, poco tiempo después de su muerte.

-Y las tijeras son muy famosas. Su padre se las dejó expresamente a ella en su testamento para que no fueran vendidas con el resto, aunque se hubieran vendido por más dinero que todos los demás instrumentos juntos. Mira este trabajo de artesanía -Carlisle las acercó a Edward para que las admirara, pero él las apartó con brusquedad-. No nos dijiste cómo se rompieron...

-Preguntadle a ella -Edward se incorporó y fue hacia la ventana, poniendo buen cuidado en no llevarse por delante el precioso espécimen de Emmet. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar en lo que acababa de saber, por no mencionar el fracaso de su plan. Que su compromiso no estaba obteniendo el efecto deseado era más que evidente; más evidente aún le resultó cuando su tío volvió a hablar. La voz de Carlisle parecía venir desde un millar de leguas de allí.

-Con respecto a la fiesta de compromiso, Edward, teníamos la esperanza de que pudieras convencer al Consejo de que levantara las leyes suntuarias para esa ocasión. Corresponde que Bella use el topacio Cullen; bien sabes que vale mucho más que los mezquinos mil ducados que prescribe la ley como adecuados para una novia. Eleazar ya ha visto telas para el vestido, y las joyas serán maravillosas si solamente...

-De acuerdo, está bien, me ocuparé de eso -respondió Edward dándoles la espalda, obligándose a sonar cortés.

-Magnífico, magnífico -arremetió Carlisle con entusiasmo-. En ese caso, estuvimos pensando que tal vez podrías mandar a traer de tu casa en las montañas alguno de esos deliciosos jabalíes...

-No olvides mencionar esa especial pieza de música en la que estábamos pensando -recordó Eleazar.

-Ya iba a llegar a eso, pero antes hablemos de los pavos reales para el jardín. Pensábamos cubrirlos con láminas de oro, desde luego que sólo la cola...

La paciencia de Edward había llegado al límite.

-Haced lo que os plazca, gastad la suma más extravagante que se os ocurra, invitad a quien os apetezca. No me interesa. Dudo incluso que yo esté allí.

Esperaba haber utilizado un tono lo suficientemente brusco como para recordar a sus tíos que la puerta siempre estaba allí a su disposición. El truco pareció surtir efecto, ya que en lugar de discusiones, los oídos de Edward recibieron la bendición del sonido de esa misma puerta que se cerraba tras ellos.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras contemplaba el día gris fue que Bella no había mentido. Todo lo que había dicho acerca de los instrumentos de su padre y el regalo del viejo rey Enrique parecía indicarlo. Pero eso no significaba que todo lo que decía fuera verdad. Todavía quedaban muchas preguntas sin responder y demasiadas coincidencias sin explicar. En primer lugar, ¿por qué se encontraba en la escena del crimen, y por qué no quería decírselo? ¿Adónde había ido la noche anterior? ¿Quién era el intruso?

Se obligó a repasar los sucesos de la noche anterior, desde el momento en que había oído al intruso hasta su alocada persecución por los resbaladizos tejados de la ciudad, pero su mente insistía en regresar a lo que había sucedido después. El cuerpo desnudo de Bella, entibiado por el calor del fuego, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Podía volver a verla, volver a sentirla y volver a olerla. Oía su voz, su inefable y sugestivo tono de voz cuando le preguntó si pensaba hacerle el amor. _"Si, _ansiaba decirle, _si, si, si_":Comenzó a sentirse estremecido y a tener una erección, y se preguntó si acaso no debía mandar a buscarla.

-¡Tonto, imbécil, demente! -se insultó en voz alta, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? Carlisle la había llamado encantadora; ciertamente lo era, como algunas antiguas hechiceras que embrujaban a los hombres hasta llevarlos a la ruina. Lo que necesitaba no era una confabuladora atractiva y pícara como la Swan, sino una mujer. Cualquier mujer. Cuanto antes, mejor. Ese mismo día. En una hora, si fuera posible. Con renovada determinación, Edward salió como una tromba de la biblioteca y comenzó a vociferar órdenes para que alistaran su góndola.

Bella estaba contemplando el hueco donde antes había estado la ventana de su laboratorio, cuando oyó el ruido. Era tan tenue que creyó haberlo imaginado, pero al volverse más fuerte e insistente advirtió que llegaba desde la pared que tenía a su derecha. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia ella, la pared entera se movió en su dirección, con un estrépito rechinante de bisagras lo suficientemente ruidoso como para despertar a un muerto.

Por el costado apareció una mano. Después, un pie.

Y al final una hermosa cabeza rubia.

-¡Oh, qué bien, esperaba encontrarla aquí! -saludó jovialmente Emmet, como si su aparición no hubiera sido algo extraordinario.

Bella trató de igualar su displicencia, escondiendo las temblorosas manos debajo de los brazos.

-¿Todas las paredes de esta casa hacen lo mismo?

-No, todas no. Pero muchas de ellas tienen puertas-trampa y pasadizos secretos. Esta casa tiene más compartimientos secretos y pasadizos que todo el palacio del Dux. Parece que cuando se construyó la casa nuestros antepasados estaban involucrados en algo turbio y necesitaban vías de escape rápidas y lugares seguros donde ocultarse. Deben de haber sido una pandilla mucho más interesante que todos los que aquí vivimos ahora -fue hasta el hueco sin cristales, miró hacia fuera y después se volvió hacia ella-. Desde luego, usted ha contribuido a animar mucho las cosas con su presencia.

-Lo siento, su señoría. Me doy cuenta de que no he causado más que inconvenientes a todos desde que llegué. Por supuesto, pagaré por la nueva ventana, y...

Emmet la interrumpió en mitad de la oración.

-Por el contrario, ha sido un placer tenerla aquí. Me alegra el corazón ver a Edward tan animado.

-¿Animado? Yo lo veo más bien ofuscado. ¿Cómo lo puede soportar?

-Prefiero verlo actuar como un perro rabioso, pero vivo, a verlo como el cadáver andante que pareció ser durante los últimos dos años.

-¿Dos años? -repitió Bella en voz baja.

La mirada que le dirigió Emmet era interrogante.

-Sí, bueno... algo así -no sabía cuánto sabía la prometida de su hermano acerca de los incidentes de 1583, pero estaba seguro que no quería ser quien los revelara. Si Edward quería mantener sus secretos, ¿quién era él para intervenir? Y si no era así, era responsabilidad de Edward revelárselos. Además, reconoció Emmet, no estaba muy seguro de saber a ciencia cierta lo sucedido tantos años atrás en ese ardiente desierto. Buscó afanosamente otro tema de conversación.

-Aquí no hace precisamente calor...

_¿El tiempo? _Hasta a sus propios oídos sonó patético aquello; deseó que lo tragara la tierra ante tamaña falta de imaginación.

Bella reconoció el débil intento como tal y asintió, tratando de reprimir una risa inoportuna.

-Sí, así es, sin la ventana... -señaló con un gesto el hueco a través del cual estaba entrando una fina llovizna. Tras una pausa, pensó en cómo seguir la conversación. Si no iba a descubrir los secretos de Edward, al menos podría enterarse de los de su casa-. Dígame, ¿adónde da esa puerta?

En esta ocasión, la respuesta de Emmet fue entusiasta.

-A mi invernadero. ¿Le gustaría verlo? No hay demasiado para ver, pero me sentiría honrado si usted se interesara en él. Sé que es descortés, pero me temo que debo entrar delante de usted.

Bella lo siguió por la pared corrediza, a través de un estrecho pasadizo que conducía a otra puerta de mayor tamaño. Lo primero que le impresionó al entrar no fue el gran tamaño de la habitación ni su ordenada organización, sino su abrumadora fetidez. La verdad era que allí donde se encontraban, de pie en la oscuridad, los únicos sentidos que se podían usar eran el olfato y el tacto; los olores que tomaron por asalto al primero desalentaban todo deseo de utilizar el segundo.

-Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse -mientras hablaba, Emmet jugueteaba con algo-, pero en cuestión de minutos no notará el olor.

¿Cuestión de minutos? La idea le hizo sentir más asqueada de lo que ya estaba. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Emmet había encendido una lámpara y la sostenía en alto para iluminar el cuarto. Una vez más, aunque era, efectivamente, amplio y ordenado, no fueron éstas las características que más impresionaron a Bella. Estaba fascinada por la expresión que ahora veía en el rostro de Emmet. Sus facciones, tan parecidas a las de Edward pero de alguna manera suavizadas, estaban iluminadas por una expresión de tanto orgullo por su hediondo taller, que se vio arrastrada por su entusiasmo.

-Estoy experimentando con diferentes tipos de tierra y abono para mis plantas -le explicó señalando los grandes recipientes llenos de una sustancia viscosa de aspecto siniestro que se alineaban junto a las paredes. Emmet se lanzó a una explicación detallada de las ventajas de la materia vegetal en relación a la mineral; acababa de empezar una defensa de su última mezcla, cuando un hombre cubierto de tierra entró por una puerta lateral. Sin dirigirles una sola mirada, se abocó a sacar algo a cucharadas de una cuba situada cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Ése es Luca -susurró Emmet a Bella-. Simula ser mi empleado, pero me parece que yo recibo más órdenes de él que él de mí. Detesta que traiga aquí visitantes, porque teme que distraigan mi atención de las plantas -se volvió para dirigirse al hombre cubierto de tierra-. Luca, no tienes por qué preocuparte. La dama en absoluto está interesada en mí, _peccato. _Es la nueva prometida de Edward. Deberías conocerla. Te gustaría.

Luca alzó los ojos hacia ella, y volvió a bajarlos con expresión mordaz.

-Mujer -dijo asintiendo, como si hubiera confirmado una grave sospecha, y se volvió para marcharse.

-No lo tome a título personal. No es a usted a quien desaprueba, si no...

Bella desestimó su explicación con un gesto.

-Ya he advertido una decidida falta de entusiasmo por las mujeres en esta casa. -Cuando le resultó evidente que no había doncellas entre la servidumbre de la casa, se había sentido agradecida al hecho de haber aprendido a vestirse y arreglarse sola, a pesar de toda su fortuna. Se preguntó si habría alguna mujer en toda la casa-. ¿Todos los empleados son también hombres?

Emmet asintió.

-No siempre ha sido así, pero, bueno, durante los últimos...

-Dos -sugirió generosamente Bella.

-... años -completó Emmet, consternado-, no ha habido mujeres bajo este techo.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, roto inocentemente por Bella.

-Aquí no hace precisamente calor, milord -esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa y siguió diciendo-: Si no le incomoda mucho a maese Luca, me encantaría ver sus plantas. Su colección es realmente famosa, sabe.

La socarrona burla de Bella y su cortés lisonja devolvieron a Emmet su buen humor en un santiamén. La tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la puerta lateral por donde había desaparecido la polvorienta figura de Luca. Salieron del cobertizo de los tiestos y entraron en una habitación inundada de luz.

Bella se encontró inmersa en un mundo de brillantes colores. Se hallaba rodeada por completo de bancos cubiertos de plantas florecidas de todas las formas y colores imaginables.

-¡Por Santa Helena, esto es tremendo! ¡Aquí debe de haber más de un millar de plantas!

Detrás de ella, Luca soltó un gruñido para indicar qué pensaba de su estimación.

-Cinco mil-corrigió Emmet, lanzando a su empleado una mirada de advertencia-. De todas partes del mundo. Pero éste es apenas el primero de los cuartos. También está el herbario, el huerto, y un cuarto para plantones y experimentación.

Por primera vez, Bella observó el espacio que la rodeaba, y cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había visto nada semejante. La estancia era más grande que su laboratorio, y salvo la pared del lado del palacio, el resto estaba totalmente hecho de cristales, unidos entre sí con tablillas de madera. A pesar de lo gris del día, allí dentro estaba tibio y lleno de luz.

-Fue idea de Edward hacer un invernadero de cristal -explicó Emmet al advertir el interés de Bella en el diseño-. Algo así sería impensable en mi propiedad de Inglaterra, porque en ese país el cristal es muy difícil de conseguir. Pero como Venecia tiene sus propios fabricantes de cristal, aquí fue sencillo; esto me permite cultivar plantas que de otro modo no existirían en este clima -Luca soltó un nuevo gruñido-. Quiero decir, permite a Luca -corrigió Emmet con buen humor-. Yo soy apenas un _dílettante. _

-No es que no tengas buena mano, eso te lo garantizo yo, _ragazzo mío _-la voz de Luca era ronca, pero el tono denotaba afecto. Volvió su rostro sucio de tierra hacia Bella-. Este muchacho puede hacer brotar flores dentro de una perdiz muerta, maldito si no lo hace.

La mente de Bella trabajó tan esforzadamente para imaginar un ejercicio tan notable, que se le pasó completamente por alto lo impropio de la imagen. Emmet, por el contrario, se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Suficiente, Luca -dijo apretando los dientes-. Ya te dije que no está interesada en mí. No hay motivos para asustarla.

-¿Quién está tratando de asustar a la damisela? No hice más que decir la verdad, maldito si no lo hice.

La carcajada que soltó Bella sobresaltó a ambos hombres.

-Estoy segura que se limitó a hacer justicia a los talentos de su señoría, _sígnore _Luca.

-Tiene razón, señora; a mí no se me habría ocurrido que pensaba casarse con el otro señor. Ése sí que es loco, se lo aseguro. Anoche, bien tarde, estaba regando las plantas, cuando lo vi corretear desnudo por los tejados, maldito si no lo estaba. Si me pregunta usted si así es como pasa su tiempo un hombre cuerdo, yo le contesto, maldición, no.

Emmet, claramente incrédulo, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Bella le ganó de mano.

-¿Vio a alguna otra persona anoche en los tejados?

-Se refiere al otro fulano, el de la capa. Pero no andaba por allí todo desnudo para que lo viera la viuda Falentini; bien sabe Dios que a la pobre mujer le falla el corazón y no necesita ver hombres desnudos en su techo para que marchar al otro barrio.

-No dudo que tiene razón -dijo Bella con voz estridente- pero, ¿vio al otro hombre? ¿Puede decirme algo de él?

-Y se lo estoy diciendo; no, porque llevaba ropa decente. Todo lo que veía era negro, negro, negro, y ahí aparece Edward, desnudo como Dios lo echó al mundo. También me acuerdo de ese día. Maldito si Edward no tiene mejor aspecto ahora que cuando era un bebé, vaya si no. En cambio, este _ragazzo mío _sí que era una bella criatura, risueño y alegre desde el primer día...

El relato de Luca habría sido bruscamente interrumpido por Emmet, si no lo hubieran hecho antes fuertes golpes en la puerta situada en el extremo más lejano de la habitación.

-¿Está aquí la signorina Swan? -gritó una voz desde la puerta, cuando Emmet fue a abrir-. Ah, aquí está, señora; he recorrido toda la casa buscándola -Nilo se mostró completamente indiferente al fantástico despliegue de formas y colores que lo rodeaban mientras avanzaba ágilmente entre las hileras de flores-. ¡Debe avisarme adónde va! Esta casa es tan grande que si surgiera algo de importancia, ¿cómo sabría adónde encontrarla?

Emmet y Luca contemplaron sorprendidos la diminuta y atrevida figura, pero Bella estaba tan ansiosa por escuchar su mensaje que no reparó en lo impertinente de su actitud.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿Entonces, tuviste éxito en tu excursión?

-Dice que si va de inmediato cree tener algo que podría interesarle. Pero debe ir ahora mismo. Es una dama muy ocupada -Nilo tomó la mano de Bella para subrayar la urgencia de su partida.

-Gracias por vuestra cortesía -logró decir por encima del hombro mientras Nilo la arrastraba hacia la salida del invernadero-. Fue un placer conocerlo, signore Luca, y conversar con usted, su señoría. Espero que algún día pueda ver el resto de su colección.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y los dos hombres quedaron solos en el invernadero.

-¡Mujeres! -murmuró Luca, meneando la cabeza-. Vienen, haciendo preguntas, fingiéndose interesadas, haciéndose las amables. Y después llega algún jovenzuelo y te abandonan, así como así, y te dejan peor que antes, maldito si no lo hacen.


	10. Capítulo 9

**9**

-¿Te parece que el colorete en los pezones será demasiado? - Tullia examinó con ojos apreciativos su voluptuosa anatomía reflejada en el espejo y los alzó hacia Bella, de pie detrás de ella.

-Bien sabes, Tullia, que soy la última persona a la que deberías pedir consejo acerca de cómo agradar a los hombres. Mejor pregunta a Daphne -Bella trató de poner un tono ligero en su respuesta, pero a Tullia no se le escapó el dejo de melancolía que escondía. Tullia era la primera cortesana a la que había acudido Bella en busca de ayuda para su investigación, y las dos mujeres habían desarrollado una extraña clase de amistad. Como reina absoluta de las cortesanas venecianas, Tullia d' Aragona solía generar más envidia que afecto entre sus colegas, por ende sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llamar amiga a cualquier mujer que conocía. En tanto las otras cortesanas simulaban sentir un genuino interés en sus cosas, sabía por experiencia que lo más probable era que sus problemas despertaran en ellas una reacción de alborozo antes que de compasión. En Bella había encontrado, por primera vez en muchos años, una amiga de verdad, y le afligía verla tan angustiada.

-De modo que no has tenido éxito en tus intentos por perder tu persistente virginidad. Conozco cantidad de mujeres que sacrificarían sus propios dientes por el privilegio de seducirte -se volvió hacia Bella, dando la espalda al espejo, y le dirigió una de sus famosas sonrisas cautivantes-. Yo lo haría. Pero tú te niegas a aceptarme.

El suspiro con el que coronó sus palabras fue fingido sólo a medias.

Sería un verdadero placer tener entre sus brazos, demasiado acostumbrados al exigente abrazo de los hombres, la tierna belleza de Bella y sus voluptuosas curvas. A menudo se había preguntado qué cimas de goce podía alcanzar con su nueva amiga, qué sensuales secretos podía enseñarle, pero sus propuestas, tanto implícitas como explícitas, siempre eran recibidas como bromas. En su típico estilo, Bella reía ante sus avances, creyendo que nadie tan espléndido como Tullia d'Aragona querría tener algo que ver con una virgen simplona como ella.

Si bien el sitial que Tullia ocupaba a la cabeza de todas las de su profesión había sido ganado con el trabajo esforzado y una mente afilada y templada como una navaja, su portentosa belleza y su cuerpo pecaminosamente sensual, ciertamente, habían colaborado no poco para ello. Bella observaba fascinada la manera en que Daphne, su doncella griega, preparaba a su ama para el siguiente cliente. Vestida con un fino vestido de gasa, Daphne era apenas menos bella y estaba un poco más cubierta que Tullia. Bella admiraba y envidiaba a las dos extraordinarias mujeres, que amaban y utilizaban su cuerpo, que sabían cómo dar placer y cómo recibirlo. Verlas juntas era como ser espectador privilegiado de un refinado y erótico ballet.

Aun cuando su misión era la de preparar la _toilette _de su ama, era evidente que la compañía de Daphne era para Tullia mucho más significativa que la de una mera doncella. Daphne tomó entre sus dedos con todo cuidado los pezones de Tullia y los frotó suavemente hasta que se pusieron enhiestos, sin emborronar el colorete. Después, con un pincél de pelo de conejo, empolvó los pechos y todo el torso de la cortesana con un fino polvo de diamante que reflejó la luz de la tallada araña de cristal rosado que pendía del techo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tullia brillara, fascinante, con luz trémula, cuando se reclinó en un canapé de color chianti.

Aunque ella se sentía horriblemente mal entrazada en ese lugar, Bella adoraba el ambiente abrumadoramente lujoso y sensual de la casa de Tullia. Tapizada con ricas sedas, tupidos terciopelos o las más suaves de las pieles, cada superficie invitaba al intercambio íntimo. Las paredes estaban suavemente doradas a la hoja y en todas ellas había un espejo estratégicamente colocado que también reflejaba la tenue luz de las arañas y daba a todo el espacio un resplandor cálido, sensual y etéreo. Pero lo que más atraía a Bella era la embriagadora fragancia que brotaba del cuerpo de la cortesana y llenaba cada rincón de la ricamente decorada habitación. Observó cautivada a Daphne quien acercó a Tullia cuatro frascos de cristal tallado para que eligiera entre ellos.

-Hoy, gardenia. Es su favorita, creo, aunque ya hace tanto tiempo que apenas si lo recuerdo.

Daphne se dispuso a trabajar, aplicando pequeñas gotas del frasco en el hueco del cuello de Tullia, en la profunda hendidura entre sus pechos, en la tierna carne del interior de sus muslos. Terminó la aplicación poniendo más perfume alrededor del triángulo de rizos dorados del pubis de Tullia, donde se detuvo un instante para acomodarlos cuidadosamente con un peine de nácar. Mientras los diestros dedos de Daphne se demoraban entre ellos, deslizándose entre los húmedos pliegues interiores, los labios de su ama se entreabrieron y sus ojos se cerraron de placer. Entonces, Tullia lanzó un profundo suspiro y apartó la mano de la muchacha.

-Nada de jugueteos hoy, criatura notablemente talentosa -Tullia le besó los dedos, apreciativa-. Bella y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de asuntos muy serios. Tráeme la bata de encaje y las perlas que me regaló Rono, después márchate.

Una vez que Daphne la hubo envuelto en una bata del más fino encaje que Bella había visto, colocando algunos mechones sueltos de su pelo dentro de la elaborada capucha que sin duda demorarían en desordenarse la octava parte del tiempo que había llevado acomodarlos, y puesto alrededor del cuello una doble hilera de perlas y dos pendientes en forma de lágrima en las orejas, las dejó solas, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella.

Tullia volvió a acomodarse sobre el canapé de seda; finalmente abordó el tema que había llevado a Bella hasta allí.

-Tu muchacho dijo que estabas preocupada por la desaparición de Tanya, y que te preguntabas si acaso yo sabía algo al respecto. No te preguntaré qué es lo que ha provocado tu interés en Tanya - Tullia, en cambio, pareció interrogarla con la mirada-, pero si quisieras decírmelo debo reconocer que me muero por saberlo. ¿Se trataba de un _affaire de coeur?_

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa lo mismo?

-¿Todo el mundo? - Tullia inclinó la cabeza y la observó atentamente.

Bella desestimó la segunda pregunta.

-No. Ni tenía un romance, ni estaba enamorada de Tanya. Sólo estoy preocupada por su bienestar.

-Bueno, entonces no tengo por qué estar celosa. Y tú no tienes por qué preocuparte. Por lo que me dijo Tanya hace dos semanas, su bienestar está muy bien cuidado. Va a casarse.

-¿Casarse? -eso explicaba por qué, en su último encuentro, Tanya le había pedido que le escribiera un soneto de amor, pensó Bella, pero siguió pareciéndole extraño-. ¿Estás segura? ¿Casarse?

-Sí, a mí también el proyecto me parece tan improbable como para expresar mis dudas, pero ella parecía muy decidida. Cuando mencioné la alarmante desproporción entre el número de propuestas matrimoniales que recibe una cortesana y el número de cortesanas casadas, dijo algo como: "Poseo un encanto al que él no puede sustraerse". Ya sabes qué intolerablemente vanidosa es cuando se trata de sus encantos - Tullia encogió sus bruñidos hombros-. Supongo que tiene derecho, viendo lo rápidamente que se las ingenió para engatusar a un protector rico y lograr que le instale su propia casa. Valdo Valdone siempre ha tenido una debilidad por los encantos juveniles.

-Tenía -se corrigió rápidamente Bella-. ¿Se trata del hombre con el que se va a casar?

Tullia rió con ganas.

-Decididamente, no. El prometido de Tanya, si confiamos en su palabra, es un joven patricio proveniente de una antigua familia con buenas perspectivas. Una vez Tanya me mostró un relicario con un mechón de pelo; ciertamente no era de la clase gris y ensortijada que cubre una pequeña parte de la coronilla de Valdo. La verdad es que sospecho que es por eso que Tanya se ha marchado, para evitar una confrontación entre su antiguo enamorado y el nuevo. Si Valdo llegaba a descubrir que ella estaba pensando en casarse, sin duda que le cortaría la provisión de dinero o retaría a duelo a su prometido. O muy probablemente ambas cosas. Cualquiera de los dos casos daría pie para las habladurías, lo que no es en absoluto la forma en que alguien querría empezar una nueva vida como esposa de un patricio.

La mente de Bella bullía de preguntas, pero sabía que una curiosidad excesiva despertaría las sospechas de Tullia. Finalmente, escogió la que le pareció más importante.

-¿Te dijo el nombre de su novio?

-Seguramente, _bellisima, _conoces demasiado a Tanya como para preguntar eso. ¿Una mujer tan vanidosa y mezquina como para no tener siquiera una doncella por temor a que su amante posara los ojos en ella? No, Tanya preferiría antes renunciar a esas brillantes pestañas suyas que revelar ese nombre a las codiciosas como yo.

Bella no pudo menos que reír ante la descripción poco ajustada que hacía Tullia de sí misma, aunque la información que la acompañaba acotaba mucho su búsqueda. La identificación del prometido de Tanya le daba al menos un lugar por donde empezar. A riesgo de parecer demasiado curiosa, decidió insistir una vez más.

-¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?

-Conforme al color del mechón que llevaba en el relicario -rubio oscuro, casi castaño-, no puede ser más que la mitad del patriciado, diría yo. Si eliminamos a todos los que no son ni jóvenes ni promisorios, eso nos deja cerca de trescientos posibles candidatos. Eso, suponiendo que Tanya dijera la verdad acerca de la seriedad del hombre. De otro modo, deberíamos incluir a todos los que no tienen perspectivas promisorias, lo que eleva la cantidad a más del doble - Tullia vio que el color abandonaba el semblante de Bella, y decidió ser más seria-. Pero sólo hay diez, o algo así, que Tanya ve regularmente, sin contar a su protector. A vuelo de pájaro, se me ocurren los nombres de Sergio Franceschino, Lodivico Terreno, Brunaldo Bartolini, Giulio Cresci, tu primo Angelo y tu hermano Giovanni. Oh, y por supuesto, las joyas de la corona de Tanya: dos de los Cullen, Aro Vulturi y Emmet Cullen.

-¿Y qué me dices de Edward, el hermano de Emmet? -soltó Bella sin pensarlo.

Tullia volvió a reír y agitó la mano.

-Es gracioso que me preguntes por él. No, Tanya no es en absoluto su tipo. Ella es muy vivaz y, bueno... demasiado insípida para el intelectual y caviloso Conte Cullen. La actitud infantil de Tanya y su inocencia, considerados por la mayoría de sus amantes como sus principales virtudes, le pondrían los nervios de punta, como un violín desafinado. Sus gustos tienden a las mujeres más maduras, como yo. De hecho, estoy esperándolo en cualquier momento.

Bella se quedó mirándola, boquiabierta, y al darse cuenta de ello, trató de cerrar la boca. Tragó saliva y procuró convencer a su corazón de que volviera a su sitio, en lugar de insistir en subir a su garganta. Recordó el placer con el que había contemplado los preparativos de Tullia para recibir a su cliente, y sintió que las náuseas de la mañana retornaban con más fuerza. Su único deseo se había evaporado.

-Entiendo. Vaya, entonces no debo entretenerte -extendió la mano, comprobando con alivio que no le temblaba-. Gracias por concederme tanto tiempo. Has sido de gran ayuda, Tullia, y como siempre, fue un verdadero placer verte.

Tullia, ocupada en acomodarse los pliegues de la bata para que revelaran más de lo que cubrían, no advirtió la agitación de Bella.

-Si puedo hacer alguna otra cosa por ti, _bellísima, _no vaciles en venir a verme o a enviar por mí. Sabes que para mí siempre será un placer -tomó la mano tendida de Bella y la rozó con un leve beso.

Bella no había llegado a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió para dar paso a Daphne.

-Su señoría está aquí, señora. ¿Le hago entrar?

Tullia asintió y miró a Bela con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tu reputación no resultará muy favorecida si te encuentras con un noble en la escalera de esta casa querida mía. No, sería una farsa.

Bella, paralizada, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Ese armario -dijo rápidamente Tullia, señalando un gran mueble con frente de cristal en un rincón-, es la entrada a un pasadizo que lleva directamente al canal. Pero si no llevas prisa, puedes quedarte y mirar, en secreto, detrás de los paneles de cristal. Lo hice hacer especialmente para un cliente mío con gustos algo extravagantes; ahora vengo a descubrir que trabajo mejor cuando sé que alguien me observa. Especialmente alguien tan delicioso como tú, _bellísima. _

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el ruido de pasos en el hall. Bella se ocultó rápidamente en el armario y cerró la puerta en el preciso instante en que se abría la puerta de la alcoba. Se ordenó mentalmente volverse y marcharse, pero no logró sustraerse a la tentación de mirar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Vio que Edward se acercaba a Tullia, le besaba la mano y le ofrecía una pequeña caja de madera que tenía grabadas las iniciales de uno de los principales orfebres de Venecia. Tenía un aspecto magnífico, con el pelo ligeramente desordenado por el viento de afuera y el jubón especialmente diseñado para resaltar las formidables líneas de su cuerpo. Bella sólo alcanzaba a ver la espalda de Tullia, pero su exclamación de jubilosa sorpresa le llegó claramente hasta su escondite en el armario. Tullia tomó los enormes pendientes de esmeralda que contenía la caja y se acercó al espejo para contemplarlos a los costados de su rostro. Edward fue tras ella y permaneció inmóvil, viendo cómo ella reemplazaba sus pendientes de perlas por los que él había traído. Tullia giró sobre sí misma y, tomando la mano de Edward, la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos y la deslizó dentro de su bata de encaje, al tiempo que apoyaba el cuerpo contra el de él. A continuación, estiró el cuello y le dio un profundo beso de gratitud.

Edward aspiró con fuerza, mientras su mano se movía entre los suaves pechos de Tullia. Se sentía complacido al ver que ella había recordado que le gustaba el perfume a gardenias, y pensó que la suma exorbitante que había pagado por los pendientes estaba bien gastada. La empujó suavemente hacia el canapé y le quitó la bata mientras caminaba frente a él. Dejó correr las manos por el cuerpo desnudo de Tullia, apretando sus tersas nalgas, acariciando sus muslos aterciopelados, explorando cada curva y cada sedoso centímetro de su piel. Luego la sentó frente a él y le hizo poner la mano en sus genitales, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tullia, pero estás mejor que nunca.

Tullia respondió a su cumplido desatando hábilmente los lazos de su calza para liberar su miembro de la tensa tela que lo aprisionaba. Edward sonrió cuando ella tomó su sexo erecto, pero se inclinó para detenerla antes de que ella pudiera metérselo en la boca. Generalmente disfrutaba con esa íntima caricia, pero ese día algo era diferente, algo andaba mal. Faltaba algo.

Bella sólo podía ver la espalda de Tullia mientras ésta desvestía a Edward. Siguió mirando, incapaz de moverse ni de respirar siquiera cuando los labios de Edward dibujaron una leve sonrisa mientras Tullia le acariciaba todo el cuerpo; aunque no pudo oír las palabras que se decían, ella estaba segura de haberlo oído suspirar de placer. Jamás había presenciado nada semejante, y sintió cierto admirado temor mezclado con celos. Pero por encima de todo imperaba la más profunda sensación de soledad e inseguridad que hubiera conocido. ¿Por qué no era ella la que estaba allí, por qué no era su cuerpo el que abrazaba Edward, su boca la que besaba, su húmedo calor el que invadía? Ella se había ofrecido a Edward, sin pedir nada a cambio, y él se había mofado de ella para dejarla de lado. ¿Acaso era tan odiosa, tan fea para que la desechara como si se tratara de un cubo de basura? ¿Alguna vez sabría de la sensación de las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo, de sus labios sobre los de ella? ¿O de cualquier hombre? Conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por caer de sus ojos, se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia el canal.

Cuando Bella se marchó, la pareja se desplazaba hacia el enorme lecho con dosel. Tal vez no estuviera de humor para los juegos previos, se dijo Edward, desesperado por comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Por el precio de dos deslumbrantes esmeraldas, sabía que había comprado al menos cuatro horas de sensual dedicación, lo que implicaba un costo estrafalario, pero que en teoría, valía la pena. Aquello era curativo, volvió a decirse: estaba realizando una cura para las enervantes fantasías que habían comenzado a atormentar tanto sus sueños como sus horas de vigilia. Aun ante la encantadora presencia de Tullia, en su seductor _boudoir; _descubrió que no podía evitar seguir pensando en Bella. Acarició el pelo de Tullia, preguntándose por qué no sería color chocolate. Su cuerpo, que alguna vez fuera su principal atractivo, le pareció demasiado voluptuoso, demasiado perfumado, demasiado artificial. Cuando tomó uno de sus pechos, le decepcionó comprobar que no era pequeño y duro como los pequeños y firmes pechos que había visto la noche anterior. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle no tener una marca de nacimiento en forma de trébol en el muslo izquierdo. Pero todavía le quedaban tres horas y media, y no era poca la magia que podía obrar Tullia en ese tiempo. Edward se estiró cuan largo era, la hizo acostarse sobre su cuerpo; decidió dejar que lo intentara.

Fue un desilusionado Edward el que se marchó a su casa algunas horas más tarde. Tullia se había superado a sí misma, empleando su cuerpo con toda la experiencia de sus diez años de cortesana, pero nada pudo liberar a Edward del delirio que parecía haberse adueñado de sus sentidos. Posteriormente, Tullia tuvo oportunidad de contar a una colega que nadie la había tratado nunca con la mezcla de avidez y delicadeza con que lo había hecho Edward ese día. Ni siquiera le había hecho el amor, contó Tullia; no sólo la había abrazado como amante ocasional, sino como un verdadero enamorado. En una ocasión, reconoció ruborizándose, hasta la había llamado _carissima. _

Pero Edward se negó a ser engañado con juegos infantiles de simulación; sentía que su deseo por Bella se profundizaba en lugar de disminuir a medida que iba cayendo la tarde. Su cuerpo, que había tenido una actitud alarmantemente pasiva frente a los esfuerzos de la reina de las cortesanas, reaccionaba con presteza frente a la menor evocación de Bella.

Simplemente, tenía que acostarse con ella, concluyó finalmente, a medias excitado, a medias asustado. Ya que si bien no podía alejar su imagen de su mente, tampoco podía olvidar la manera en que su beso lo había quemado. Sospechaba que ella intentaba manejarlo, tratando de usar su atractivo para nublar su entendimiento y convencerlo de su inocencia. Era una treta que todas las mujeres utilizaban con los hombres, usar su sexo para acostumbrarlos a su artificio femenino y doblegarlos a su voluntad. Pero al advertirlo con tiempo, pensó, podía protegerse y negarse a ser manejado como una marioneta.

Maldición, podía hacer algo mejor: volver la artimaña en contra de ella, utilizar la intimidad para manejarla, refrenar las riendas de su actitud, incluso para probar su inocencia... o su culpabilidad. Se descubrió sonriendo al pensarlo. Desde luego, tenía sus desventajas. No le cabía duda de que, tras su primera noche con ella, se cansaría de sus encantos, pero tendría que seguir seduciéndola si quería dominarla, especialmente si quería llegar al fondo de este asesinato. Pero era su deber como hombre y como ciudadano de Venecia. Sí, podía soportar el aburrimiento por la causa de la justicia y de su amada patria. Se le ocurrió que su vecino, el embajador francés, había tenido una muy buena idea. Primero iría a su club, cenaría, perdería algún dinero en las mesas de juego, reflexionaría sobre toda la cuestión y regresaría a casa para cumplir con su misión. Felicitándose por su falta de egoísmo, Edward soltó un largo suspiro, un prolongado, satisfecho y muy patriótico suspiro.


End file.
